


I Think I'm Falling For You

by MinawaKitten, Otabek_Altin



Series: Kink Club Adventures [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Deepthroating, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Self Loathing, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinawaKitten/pseuds/MinawaKitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otabek_Altin/pseuds/Otabek_Altin
Summary: Shuuichi has a hopeless crush on his best friend Kaito Momota and the cool and mysterious Rantarou Amami.Kaito has problems with labels and relationships, adores his sidekick Shuuichi Saihara and has a huge gay crush he wont admit on his childhood friend Leon Kuawata.Rantarou Amami has no idea how to approach his crush Shuuichi Saihara despite how cool and romantic he looks.Leon Kuwata is just a mess; he loves his childhood friend Kaito Momota but shoves it aside as he learns he has a thing developing with Shuuichi Saihara and Rantarou Amami, two incredibly wonderful boys.A collection of RPs and short stories from the Kaito/Shuuichi/Rantarou/Leon timeline.{ College AU }





	1. The Incident {NSFW} {Saimota}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This all began as a joke of sorts. Ouma was running around with scissors and he stupidly encouraged it by grabbing Kaito’s pants and boxers for Ouma to destroy. . . And now. . . now that he actually has the dick in hand, Shuuichi is uselessly blushing. He got what he was aiming for. . . but he's a useless virgin. 
> 
> God rest his soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it started as a joke and the whole rp happened; Shuuichi written by myself and Kaito is writen by Hana from the Oumota Discord Server [because we can]

This all began as a joke of sorts. Ouma was running around with scissors and he stupidly encouraged it by grabbing Kaito’s pants and boxers for Ouma to destroy. . . And now. . .  now that he actually has the dick in hand, Shuuichi is uselessly blushing. He got what he was aiming for. . . but he's a useless virgin.

God rest his soul

Kaito tries to brush Shuuichi's hands off, his face growing redder by every second. . . 'how the hell did it escalate to something like this'  "You both need to stop-"

Shuuichi huffs, ignoring Ouma's shouting and complaints about how this was supposed to be 'about him' in the distance. He drops down to his knees, his cheeks still a vibrant red before he carefully leans forward to press a kiss to the tip of Kaito's cock. Kaito was about to tear Shuuichi's hands off his member when the other suddenly dropped down on his knees before Kaito could even say anything. When he felt the Ultimate Detective's lips press a kiss on the tip of his cock, Kaito covered his face.

Shuuichi shyly glances up at the Astronaut's face as he presses another kiss to the head before carefully dragging his tongue down the length. He really hated to admit it, despite having so many perverse fantasies, once he actually got a chance to enact them, he completely fell apart and reverted to his shy self. Was he doing a good job? Was Kaito enjoying this. . .?

The Ultimate Astronaut keeps the hand in front of his face, closing his eyes for a bit, wondering if this really was going down like this. When he opened his eyes again he noticed that his sidekick seemed to be hesitating a lot with his actions. "Shuuichi you really don't have to force yourself to commit like this.. It's fine-. . ."  
  
God it was embarrassing to watch his cute sidekick kissing his cock. . . and Kaito hated himself for that he was getting harder from so little action.

"N-No!" Shuuichi exclaims but he immediately looks away with a shy expression, his brain fumbling to find adequate words to express what's on his mind. "It's not like I'm forcing myself to do anything. . . I want to do with with you! I really want to. . .but I, I've never done anything like this before. . ."

_B O Y._

_W H A T   T H E   H E L L   A R E    Y O U   S A Y I N G  ? !_

He already knows you're a thirsty fuck, why are you making it obvious that you're a shy virgin. Just, suck a dick with more confidence! Christ Shuuichi. Get it together man!

Kaito winced a little when Shuuichi was so quick to deny him, the taller boy swallowed when his best friend exclaimed that he wanted to take it to another stage with him. "I. . . Are you sure you want this?" Kaito looked at the boy with his face red, his eyes shining with content and want.

Shuuichi puffs his cheeks out a bit, just a little bit irritated that Kaito had to keep asking if he was okay with all of this. "I-If didn't want this, I wouldn't be on my knees trying to get you off. . ." If he really didn't want it he would have left long ago. Fleeing into the distance, never be found again. "I know it's selfish to ask of this, but I want to do so much with you. . ." He softly admits, the hardening cock of his friend-slash-crush throbs against his lips. With hooded eyes, he gives Kaito a look of longing before he takes his cock into his mouth.

Kaito lets out a little hiss when he sucks in a breath too fast as Shuuichi takes his member into his mouth. The Ultimate Astronaut lowered the hand away from his face's way, his expression a mixture of embarrassment and growing lust.  
  
"Watch the teeth. . ." He was worried that Shuuichi might scrape his teeth on Kaito's dick. He wasn't sure where to put his hands and kept shifting them, moving constantly making it probably even harder for Shuuichi to work on his dick.

Kaito has probably shown this face to others before -- Kaito is so attractive so it's not hard to believe he's had some sexual interactions in the past -- to break down those walls and see him come undone filled Shuuichi feels a mixture of pride and joy. Kaito coming undone because of him. . . He could hardly believe this is really happening. But the wiggling is a bit of a problem. He gently eases off Kaito, a trail of saliva connected from his lips and the head of the cock.  
  
"You can. . . you can put your hands in my hair or on my shoulders." He informs the taller, his cheeks flushed red and his chest heaving. With that said, Shuuichi leans forward to kiss the head of Kaito's cock again, licking up the pre that beaded at the slit. Kaito was breathing bit heavily, he nodded, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, got it. . ." He couldn't stop staring at the trail of saliva that connected the head of his most intimate part to the detective's lips.  
  
The Luminary of the Stars thought for a small while before putting his hands on Shuuichi's shoulders, god he felt awkward to just sit there and take it. He was sure his face looked weird even as he was holding back so much. But there was something about the concept of Shuuichi on his knees and taking the Ultimate Astronaut's dick that made Kaito a lot more embarrassed than when it came to Kokichi. . . Maybe because he considered Shuuichi to be his best friend?  
  
'His best friend'. . . if he was just a best friend, why hadn't he trashed around more when Shuuichi grabbed his dick before. Kaito's head was spinning and he let out a small groan when Shuuichi licked the pre away from his slit.

"Please, moan for me Kaito. . ." Shuuichi begs in a soft voice, rubbing the other male's stiff cock against his face. His cheeks grow a darker shade of red with his shameless actions, and with no warning, he takes the throbbing length back into his mouth and begins to bob his head. Shuuichi's words went straight to his dick, spiking his arousal even more, Kaito felt like he was going to die from embarrassment but at the same time there was a much darker need inside of him, declining him of pushing Shuuichi off in shame. Kaito hesitated to let his voice out too loud so he kept letting out quiet groans and whimpers as Shuuichi bobbed his head up and down on his dick.

"Oh, fuck.. Shuuichi--" The Ultimate Astronaut kept his hands firmly on the other's shoulders not even worrying about the awkwardness anymore. He was sinking for the other, and he was sinking fast. Hearing his name come from Kaito in such a breathless tone causes a pleased whimper to escape Shuuichi. His cock strained against his pants and his trembling hands grabbed at Kaito’s strong legs. Unconsciously, he spreads his legs open a little wider and rolls his hips, desperately searching for friction as he doubled his efforts to service Kaito.

Kaito tensed up a little when Shuuichi grabbed his legs and he looked down at his sidekick kneeling between his legs, servicing his cock. Kaito couldn't stop staring and he didn't notice it but he started to draw circles with his index finger on Shuuichi's shoulder, it slowly turning into careful caressing on both shoulders. . . The moment Shuuichi started to roll his hips, widening his legs a bit for show, Kaito couldn't do anything but stare in awe, his eyes widening at the sight. He knew that Shuuichi wasn't the one with the purest mind but holy shit it was weird to see his sidekick desperately looking for friction. . . the good kind of weird. God this was so hot. Kaito stared at the other in awe and took his other hand to reach for Shuuichi's crotch, carefully groping other's member through the fabric.

The careful caresses Kaito delivered sent shivers down his spine. The feeling of the one he loved and craved touching him was amazing. He sighs through his nose, working just a little harder to show his appreciation for the other when Kaito suddenly reaches down to grope his hardening cock. He moans around Kaito’s cock, a fire coiling in his stomach, ready to explode. His fingers tighten their grasp on Kaito’s legs while his tremble violently. Without thinking about it, he pulls off Kaito’s cock, pressing his face the the other’s strong legs, panting as he desperately grinds against the hand touching him.  
  
“Kaito—! Kaito—! It’s so good—! P-Please touch me more. . .!”

Kaito watched, little taken back by how strongly Shuuichi reacted to his touch. For a while he thought how the other would react if he closed his mouth around the detective's length, taking other deeper into his mouth and. . . Kaito licked his lips a little, eyes darkening with lust. He stroked Shuuichi's member through the fabric  
  
The Ultimate Astronaut looked down on his sidekick, clearly aroused and enjoying the other's reactions. How could he be so adorable..? "Where do you want me to touch?" He smirked at the other boy while continuing to rub his hand against the front of other's pants.

Another moan bursts forth as Kaito strokes him through his pants. He feels so sensitive and the feeling of the fabric rubbing against the leaking head of his cock is incredible. He bites his red lips and turns his head away, somehow embarrassed by the shameless sounds he's making. W-Wait, this was about Kaito . . .! Not him! He was supposed to . . . he was supposed to take care of him . . . ! But the feeling of Kaito touching him and asking in that low husky voice where he wanted to be touched was too much.  
  
"Haa . . .! A-Anywhere. . .! P-Please, touch me anywhere Kaito. . .! Anywhere you want. . . !"

Kaito listened to the other's whining and moaning as he continued to slowly stroke other through the pants' fabric, he was pretty sure Shuuichi would cum any minute now if he continued so he stopped. Shuuichi was so sensitive, did he even..pleasure himself alone..? He reacted way too strongly, part of him wanted to tease Shuuichi even further, make him dance on the edge and---Kaito frowned a bit at himself, he had been hanging too much with Kokichi, he was turning into a tease himself.

Another whimper slips out of Shuuichi’s mouth when Kaito comes to a stop. Slowly, he looks back at the other, tears in the corner of his eyes and panting heavily.  
  
“Kaito. . . W-Why did you stop. . .?” Unfortunately, his anxiety riddled brain tells him that Kaito has grown bored with him.  He tries to keep his panic at bay. He doesn’t want this moment to end, not like this. His fingers dance over Kaito’s muscular legs as an attempt to entice him to touch him once more.

Kaito looked at the boy before him, with his eyes half lidded. Glancing down at Shuuichi with a lust-ridden gaze. He stayed quiet, long enough to give Shuuichi time to go through every possible horrible outcome before he spoke up.  
  
"Can you tell me. . . specifically. . . where you want me to touch you?" Kaito felt like he was playing on thin ice, he worried he'd push Shuuichi too far and leaving the detective a flustered mess but he wanted to try how far he could take it anyway. The way his sidekick's fingers danced on his thighs send shivers running through Kaito's body and he could've laughed at himself. . . at how easily he got aroused. . . The sound of Kaito’s husky voice was going to end him one day. Shuuichi chews on his lip before his shaking hands pull away from Kaito’s legs to timidly undo the buckle of his belt.  
  
He honestly feels like he’s going to explode, his face is red and the color is starting to reach his shoulders. . . but he’s almost there. He unzips his pants and pulls his boxers down, allowing them to bunch around his ankles, to reveal his dripping cock. He steels whatever courage he has to take Kaito by the wrist and lead him to his cock. Shuuichi is practically vibrating as he uses his other hand to unbutton his gakuran and dress shirt, revealing the rosey pink nipples on his pale chest and his flushed red shoulders. Carefully and slowly, he brings Kaito’s other hand to his chest.  
  
“E-Either is fine. . . My chest. . .or my c-cock. . .” He confesses softly.

Kaito swallowed, hard as Shuuichi lead his hand to the other's cock with all the courage he had left and Kaito was about to say something but as Shuuichi started to undress even further and eventually lead Kaito's hand to the other's chest, he could only stare at Shuuichi with his mouth open a little. Kaito didn't have a habit of biting his lip but when Shuuichi spoke up, stuttering at the words, he couldn't help but nibble on his lower lip a bit. Kaito moved closer to Shuuichi, closing his palm around the other's cock and giving other a few confident strokes as he pressed down on the detective's nipple.

"Like this. . .?" he continued to sloooowly stroke the other's dick and pinched the nipple, pulling on it a bit while looking at Shuuichi's face. Shuuichi to take a sharp intake of air which fades into whimpers as Kaito confidently strokes his cock and tugs at his nipple. It just. . . It just feels so good.  
  
“Kaito. . .” He utters in a soft voice, something almost like a sob, as he gazed upon the other with hearts in his eyes. To be touched by the one he always fantasized about was almost like a dream. If this was a dream. . . He never wanted to wake up.

Kaito keeps panting heavily, looking into other's eyes, he couldn't take it anymore, and so he leaned in closer into a kiss. While he made sure not to stop teasing Shuuichi's chest, he kept pinching and pulling, drawing circles around other's nipple.  
  
The Ultimate Astronaut closed his eyes and slid his tongue in his sidekick's mouth, hungry for even more passionate of an expression. He wondered how long Shuuichi would last under his touch. . . and kept stroking the other boy's cock, occasionally rubbing his thumb against the sensitive slit, determined to bring other to cum. He leaned further from the kiss and his breath was hot on Shuuichi's face as he spoke during their act. . .

"Cum for me, Shuuichi. . . tell me how good it is. . ."

Kissing. Kissing wasn't something he expected out of this. . .  
  
A surprised squeak escapes him and the moment he gasped allowed Kaito to make the kiss all the more passionate. He threads his hands through Kaito's hair, ruining it in the process, and tries to drag Kaito closer to him. He whines and whimpers between each kiss they share. With each trembling breath he finds the heat in his stomach coiling and coiling, ready to explode. His fingers slide out of Kaito's hair in order to grab his coat and cling to him as tightly as he possibly could. Biting his lip, he hides his face in the crook of Kaito's neck as he is finally pushed over the edge.  
  
"K-Kaito!" He cries out, cumming on the taller male's hand. His mind is in disarray for a few moments before he recalls what else Kaito requested of him. "It . . . It was so good Kaito. . ." Cheeks flushed and panting heavily, he presses his bare body against Kaito's clothed chest, those hearts still persisting in his eyes "So good Kaito! So good! I-I've never been touched like that before. . . Thank you. . ."

Kaito felt his cock twitch as Shuuichi cried out, he was seeing stars, he was so aroused and dizzy and god he just wanted more, as Shuuichi came onto his hand, the Ultimate Astronaut withdrew his hand, looking at the cum, his blush reaching his ears. He looked down at Shuuichi, his own boner his painfully hard but he could only smirk at Shuuichi's words.

"Uh. . . You don't need to thank me. . ." He managed to stutter out, pulling Shuuichi into a hug, he glanced at the cum covered hand again.

"I-I know I'm selfish for asking you to touch me. . . but, the fact you did makes me beyond happy. I've liked you for so long. . . so, to share a moment like this means a lot to me. . ." Shuuichi's smile fades to be replaced with a rather fake and painful one. Like he's forced himself to come to terms with this long ago. "I know I'll never get a chance like this again. . . So, thank you."

Kaito listened as Shuuichi spilled a whole confession to him just right there and then, he pulled away from the hug just enough to see as the other's smile faded to be replaced by a heart wrenching, fake smile. Kaito thought he was going to be sick, just looking at Shuuichi's face contort into such a pained expression, it hurt. . . it hurt the Ultimate Astronaut more than he'd like to admit.  
  
"H. . . Hey, who's saying that there won't be any chances like this again? Don't just put words into my mouth. . ." Kaito swallowed, he felt weird talking about love or like. . . as confident and full of himself he might've seemed, it was actually mostly to hide his own insecurities and then someone like Shuuichi to come to him like this, it just left the boy baffled and unsure of what to do. He knew he wasn't going to let Shuuichi go before the other felt better though.  
  
"You're not selfish, Shuuichi. . . I wanted to do this too. Look, if I didn't like it, I would've stepped off a long time ago already, okay. . .?" Kaito took his clean hand to brush the hair off from Shuuichi's forehead's way and he tried looking into the other's eyes. Shuuichi owlishly blinks at Kaito’s words. . . .There’s a possibility of them doing this again? Was this even real? He’s pulled from his frazzled mind the moment Kaito brushes his bangs back. Shuuichi’s face lights up once more.  
  
“I-I had no idea. . .you’d or anyone would want to, um, t-touch me like that.” Oh hell. He’s back to this stuttering mess again. Kaito just saw him in the most perverted state of mind and with ahegao expression. Keep it together Shuuichi. Shuuichi awkwardly plays with the long strands of hair that frame his face. “I-I mean, are you sure about that. . .of . . .me?”  
  
yes, perfect, this is totally keeping it together

Kaito pressed a careful kiss on Shuuichi's ear and he leaned against the other, thinking back to the expressions his sidekick had just made before he reached relief and came on Kaito's hand. The Luminary of the Stars had no idea what to do about the confession Shuuichi had blurted out, there was so much going on but he didn't want to leave Shuuichi hanging either and it was a little too late to back down too. . . Kaito tried not to think about how hard he was or it would be way too awkward. . . He just focused on calming down his breathing. It didn't help that his head was spinning though. . .  
  
"Sure about what. . .? Shuuichi. . . you need to speak up, man. . . I mean, what's the worst that could happen at this point?" God, Kaito was really feeling dizzy. . . was this even normal?

He shivers at the feeling of Kaito's breath against his ear. His flushed expression glances anywhere but Kaito's face but what the hell does he look at. All he can see it Kaito and that's doing nothing to calm his rapidly beating heart. Then Kaito proposes the question 'What's the worst that could happen?' God. That's a hell of a loaded question isn't it? So many things could result from this but, his anxiety latches on, informing him all the ways this could go horribly wrong.

". . . You regret doing anything with me. . .? And realize that, well, it was a mistake and you avoid me. . .?" In a hushed voice he whispers; "Please. . . please don't leave me too. . ." Kaito furrows his brows a little when Shuuichi speaks up, his voice sounding like it's about to break off any second, was the other one holding back tears? Kaito swore that his chest hurt even worse as Shuuichi started to plead to him not to leave the other alone. The astronaut took a deep breath and pulled back a bit, far enough that he could look at Shuuichi in the eyes.

"Shuuichi. . . no . . . look at me. Just look at me in the eyes. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" As Kaito said that, he felt so weird inside. . . he was probably coming down with something. That was probably it.

Looking Kaito in the eye now. . . left him feeling concerned. His heart nearly lept out his chest at the other's promise to not leave him and that he was going to remain at his side.  Kaito's eyes were filled with the same warmth and comfort he was used to seeing, but it was so much stronger than before. . . but something seemed off about the other. He couldn't pinpoint what or why. . .  
  
"Do. . . Do you promise?" He questions in a soft voice. Carefully, he lifts a hand and lets it cup Kaito's cheek and a shy smile crosses his face. "I want. . . I want to be with you, for as long as I can. . ."

Kaito looked at Shuuichi with his eyes half lidded and he smiled at the other until the detective would speak up and ask if the astronaut was doing alright. "Uh. . . yeah.. I'm fine, I'm just a little tired but it's all good."  
  
Kaito gave Shuuichi a grin and a thumbs up but then he looked at the hand he did the thumbs up with, it covered in Shuuichi's cum still. "Uhh. . ."

"That's good--" Then Kaito gave him a thumbs up with his cum covered hand. A small laugh escapes the shorter of the two. He can't believe he actually did that.

Carefully, he takes Kaito by the wrist and brings the hand closer to his face. Without any warning, his tongue wraps around Kaito's digits to clean each and every one, all while looking him dead in the eye. He pulls the final finger from his mouth with a sultry pop. "There. . . All clean. . ." Kaito laughed along with Shuuichi as the smaller boy let a small laughter escape, when Shuuichi took his wrist and brought his hand closer to his mouth, Kaito froze. Staring at the other with widened eyes  as his sidekick went through all the fingers one by one. Not to mention the other looking at him dead in the eye while he went through it all. Kaito couldn't help but swallow hard, god he felt like he was harder than before.

"Whoa . . ." That was all he could manage.

With flushed cheeks, Shuuichi licks his lips and presses his body against Kaito's. "You're still hard Kaito. . . What would you like to do. . .? You. . .You can do whatever you like with my body. . ." The Luminary of Stars looked at his sidekick, flustered and starry-eyed. He put his arms around Shuuichi and leaned closer for a kiss, pressing his lips against the other's before he could continue speaking. Kaito couldn't care less that he could taste Shuuichi's cum on the other one's tongue as he slithered his own tongue inside the other's mouth. Kaito was breathing heavily and in the middle of kissing Shuuichi and petting other's lower back gently, he suddenly started to feel cold shivers all over his body, but Kaito brushed it off as nothing. Shuuichi gladly moans into the kiss, letting his hands glide up Kaito's chest, to his shoulders before wrapping around his neck and threading his finger through the other's hair.  
  
He pulls back from the kiss for a moment, only to tell Kaito he could go lower than that and smashes his lips against Kaito's in a desperate and hungry kiss. His hands return to Kaito's shoulders in an attempt to remove the other's jacket. His wants to see and touch so much more of Kaito's body. . . Kaito let's Shuuichi fumble around and actually helps other to get rid of his jacket but as they get rid of more of his clothes, leaving his upper torso bare, it's noticeable that the taller boy would tremble slightly.  
  
"Your touch feels so good. . . it feels good to be like this. . ." The boy smiled at Shuuichi slightly but his eyes would shine in an odd way. He definitely wasn't feeling alright but at the same time he didn't want to stop whatever they had started.

Shuuichi's brows furrow. The way his body trembled and the look in his eyes. Sure, he looked like he was enjoying this but. . . Something. . . really wasn't right. "Kaito. . . I, we, we shouldn't do this. . ." Shuuichi admits with a rather reluctant tone. Because, God, he would like to do so much more with Kaito but, he couldn't if there really was something wrong with him. He'd never be able to live it down it something terrible happened. "You don't look okay at all and I don't want you to push yourself. . ."

Kaito tensed up and shook his head, looking down at Shuuichi. "No, no- Look, I'm feeling a little under the weather, but it's nothing. Really." He took Shuuichi's hands in his own and was panting a bit heavily. "I just. . . don't leave me hanging. . ." He looked a little embarrassed as he faced Shuuichi.

Shuuichi leans forward, pressing his lips to Kaito in a short but sweet and loving kiss. "Alright, if youre okay. . .then we can continue. . ." He carefully pulls his hands from Kaito's and rests them on his pecs. And then, a thought occurred to him. Kaito's chest is . . . firm but also soft. Without really thinking about it, he gives it a squeeze.

Kaito smiled into the kiss a little but his smile faded a little when he noticed Shuuichi going for his pecs. Before he could say anything, the other's hands were already resting on his chest. The Ultimate Astronaut could feel his face growing hot again, his blush darkening and when Shuuichi squeezed, he let out a small squeak, instantly cringing into himself or so it felt, he was way too embarrassed. He didn't think any words could save him from this, the world was spinning around him but he felt strangely okay with this whole situation.

Shuuichi's face explodes with red at the sound Kaito made. He looks up to the taller male, his fingers trembling on Kaito's chest. ". . .C-Cute. . ." He finds himself mumbling. It would be a lie to say he didn't want to do that again. . . So he does. He squishes Kaito's chest and presses light kisses to the skin.

Kaito let out a small groan when Shuuichi squeezed again, he turned his face to the side, trying to hold back any noises because it was embarrassing. He put his hands on Shuuichi's sides and let other do as he pleased. "D. . .Don't call me cute.." his breath came out as a hitch.

"A-Ah, sorry!" Shuuichi fumbles, looking up at the other with a rather embarrassed expression. "I just. . .didn't expect it. . . you to make cu- I-I mean, n-nice sounds. . ." But, god, it was a cute sound. He never expected Kaito to make such sounds. . .  Shuuichi could hardly stop himself from leaning upwards to grab Kaito's face and pull him in for another kiss. ". . .Kaito, what would you like to do to me. . .?" Shuuichi questions in a soft voice, his lips inches away from the other when they part. "Remember, I-I said you could do anything to me. . ."

Kaito looked at Shuuichi in the eyes, looking rather shy for a while before he collected himself and leaned to kiss the other's cheek. 'Nice sounds'. . . God he wanted to die inside a little when Shuuichi said it out loud. Not literally but figuratively speaking, of course.  
  
He swallowed as he listened to Shuuichi talk, feeling his hot breath on his skin, sending more shivers down his spine. He felt so cold but so hot at the same time. The astronaut looked at Shuuichi with a thoughtful gaze before speaking out loud in a husky voice, "Anything..?"

There it is again. That deep husky voice. Oh god. It sent shivers down his spine and a tiny whimper escaped his lips. Slowly, he nods his head, suddenly too flustered to look the other in the eye. "Y-Yes. . . Anything. . ." It takes all his willpower to look in Kaito's eyes, his face flushed red and his golden eyes glazed over with lust. "Please use me Kaito. . . Anyway you see fit. . ."

Something about the way Shuuichi phrased it was so wrong but at the same time it filled him with even more lust. "I don't want to use you. . . that just sounds wrong. . . I want you to feel it too. . ." He pulled the other closer and held Shuuichi close, letting his hands trace around the detective's chest. . .

Shuuichi shivered at the feeling of Kaito touch and trace over his chest. He. . .He really had to say this didn't he. . . ? A part of him hoped if he said enough perverse things, maybe Kaito would get the message and just. . .. just f-fuck him. . . "A-Ah. . . Kaito. . .I-I want you to f-fuck me. . . p-please fill me with your cum. . ."

He's going to _DIE_ because of the words that just came out his mouth.

Kaito would play around with Shuuichi's chest, he started drawing circles around the other's nipple. When he heard the other beg to fill him with cum, Kaito's body just moved on its own, pushing Shuuichi onto the ground, his other hand on the other's chest, other one going down to Shuuichi's hips. "I. . . we don't have lube. . ." Kaito hesitantly said out loud, looking down on the detective.

Shuuichi lets out a shuttering gasp as Kaito's fingers circle the pointed nub on his chest. The feeling of his fingers on his skin was far too good. Any simple stroke and touch was the most amazing, blissful feeling. . . and then Kaito suddenly pushes him to the ground. The was Kaito is looking at him, it makes the red on his face spreads to his shoulders and chest. . . And then Kaito says The Thing.  
  
This is it. This is how he's gonna die. Not by getting fucked by the guy he likes but by admitting he was carrying a bottle of lube in his pocket. Fuck the Gacha machine. And fuck him.  
  
"Pocket. . ." He mumbles, motioning to his pants still around his legs.

When he heard Shuuichi mumble and motion to his pants, Kaito came to a halt. Did this mean..his sidekick carried lube on him? The Luminary of the Stars was baffled and a part of him didn't want to ask Shuuichi at all, so he just silently nodded and searched for the bottle which he found from Shuuichi's pants' pocket, he stared at the bottle for a little while before turning to look at the boy with hazy eyes.  
  
He popped the cap open and smeared some of the clear substance onto his fingers, God, they were actually doing this. . . There were so many things going on in Kaito's head and it was all turning into a mush as he moved closer to Shuuichi, quietly speaking up, "Spread your legs a little. . ." The moment Kaito asks him to spread his legs he knew. He knew he's gonna fucking die. He's gonna die from overheating. A heart attack. Something. He fumbles to comply with Kaito's request by removing his shoes and socks, tossing them to the side, which both pants and boxers follow shortly after.  
  
Furiously blushing, Shuuichi lays down once more, pressing his forearm against his face as he turned his head to the side in a pathetic attempt to hide himself. He bites his lip and hesitantly opened his legs wider. His hardening cock pulsed and throbbed under Kaito's intense and lustful gaze as he submissively bared himself to the other. The astronaut towered over his sidekick after other was done getting rid of the clothes on the way, he carefully took his hand between the other's spread legs, gently nudging around with his lubed fingers and soon he found what he was looking for. . . he entered one finger slowly while looking at Shuuichi's face for any signs of extreme discomfort.  
  
God, his sidekick was so unbelievably adorable. . .

"Try to relax a little. . . I don't want you getting hurt or something like that because of being too tensed up. . ." It was. . . awkward to say the least. Perhaps even more so since Shuuichi has never. . . touched himself before. Especially not like this. And yet, at the same time, he was thrilled and so utterly turned on by the fact that Kaito was . . . he was . . . fingering him. To be so intimately touched by someone he loved so dearly was like a dream. . . However, the moment Kaito told him to relax, he felt like he was going to explode with how goddamn red he was. He slowly lift his forearm, revealing his flushed face and teary eyes full of lust and longing for the other. He lifts both of his arms up to the astronaut and softy he begs: "Kiss. . ."

As Shuuichi lifted both of his arms up to him, begging for a kiss with his eyes teary and cheeks flushed, Kaito didn't even hesitate, he almost lunged forward to Shuuichi and kissed his lips, their teeth actually clashing against each other accidentally. Kaito screamed at himself in his head and hoped that the teeth clashing hadn't hurt Shuuichi.  
  
Meanwhile, the astronaut very carefully tried to smear the lube onto and into his sidekick's hole, going really slow with it all. The clashing of teeth took him by surprise but, it didnt actually hurt him but he did let out a small gasp of surprise. He wraps his arms around Kaito's neck, pulling him closer to run his fingers through his messy hair as they kissed. God. how could someone so wonderful always, always look so handsome? Suddenly, Shuuichi lets a soft moan out as Kaito reached deep within him. The feeling of shocks of pleasure rippling through out his body causes his cock to twitch. His grasp on the other's neck tightens and he buries his face into Kaito's neck. "T-There. . .! Haa. . . Please, Kaito again . . .!"

Kaito winced at the gasp of surprise, he kept kissing the smaller boy passionately. He wanted to give Shuuichi a good time but every now and then he felt like he was going to pass out, judging by how cold he felt, Kaito was positive that he was getting down with a fever but he didn't show signs of stopping. Especially not after Shuuichi begged for him to hit the same spot. He reached as far as he could with his fingers, adding more digits, up to three inside of Shuuichi and slowly opening other up for him. The Luminary of the Stars breathed heavy against the detective's neck and did his best to fight the rising fever, he really didn't want to cut it there.

Completely lost in a passionate haze, Shuuichi was oblivious to the illness barring down on Kaito. All he could think about were the fingers pressing so deep inside him. He moans against Kaito's neck, slowly rolling his hips as his digits worked him open wider and wider, bit by bit. Tilting his head once more, he manages to press a kiss against the taller's lips between his pants.  
  
"Haaa. . . Kaito. . . ♡ It feels. . . so good. . . I want you to make love to me. . . ♡"

Kaito kissed back thinking that whatever he was coming down with, Shuuichi would already most likely catch as well. . . The boy wasn't sure if he should even do this but when Shuuichi talked in such a lust-filled voice, all his doubts went away. . .  
  
Kaito carefully withdrew his fingers from the detective and grabbed the lube to apply some onto his dick. 'More is probably better. . .', he thought to himself, looking down at Shuuichi, brushing his hair back, it was already ruined and hanging down from before.

Shuuichi left out a small moan of disappointment the moment Kaito withdraw his fingers, leaving him feeling empty. . . until he realized what the other was doing. He watched Kaito move his hand over his length as he lubed himself up. Imagining his cock sliding into him and fucking him senseless make the blushing detective moan. Kaito looms over him, taking a moment to brush his hair back, and he drags him back down, smashing their lips together. Between moans, Shuuichi repeated the astronauts name again and again between soft exclamations of 'I love you'.

Kaito entered Suhuichi really slow, easing the other into it by caressing other's body and especially focusing on the detective's member, stroking it as he slid deeper into the other. He kissed Shuuichi and smiled a bit when the other called to him, soft whispers of 'I love you's leaving the mess of a detective. Kaito stopped as he was half-way inside the other and leaned to kiss his forehead. "You're so cute. . ." the astronaut was panting heavily and he needed to pause before saying, "I might just be..falling for you, Shuuichi.." his cheeks were red, his hair slicked back to reveal his loving expression.

Kaito was big. Bigger than he initially expected, despite that, the feeling of being stretched open with Kaito’s thick cock was exhilarating. Shuuichi threw his head back with a moan, his hair fanning out on the floor like a halo around his head.

But then Kaito leaned forward when he was only half way in to kiss him on his forehead. It was almost an innocent gesture, if not for what they were in the middle of doing. . . and Kaito called him cute. What? Why would he. . . ? and then Kaito says the most unimaginable thing possible. He might be. . . He might be falling in love with him. . . It’s not a solid answer, but it’s something.

He throws his arms around Kaito’s neck, dragging him down for so many kisses as tears roll down his cheeks. God. Please, let this not be a dream. Please. Please.

The astronaut is a little taken back when Shuuichi throws his arms around his neck, pulling him down for many more kisses, which Kaito happily and very eagerly complies to. He doesn't move yet, giving Shuuichi time to adjust and time to calm down. Instead of thrusting, he found his hands caressing the detective's body ever so gently, making sure Shuuichi felt loved in his arms.

His forehead pressed to Kaito’s, he looks into his eyes between heavy pants. He presses one last kiss to his lips before telling him it was alright. His breathy voice begging him to move inside him. Would it be selfish of him to ask Kaito to hold his hand while he thrusted into him. . .?

Shuuichi didn't even have to ask for Kaito to hold his hand because the Ultimate Astronaut took hold of the other's hand, intertwining their fingers together as he held the other's hand, he slowly started to move again, pushing deeper into Shuuichi before pulling out and then working to get a slow rhythm of thrusts as he kissed the boy's neck. Moaning, Shuuichi tilts his neck in order to expose more skin to Kaito. But God. He was feeling so much at once. Kaito thrusting into him. Kaito stroking his cock. Kaito petting his sides. And then, he . . . he takes his hands and intertwines their fingers together. Somehow, that act is far more intimate than any other they shared.  
  
"K-Kai. . .to. . ." Another moan tumbles out, drool slides down his lips and his back arches off the ground. The feeling of Kaito inside him was so good. Too good. He wanted more. "Mo. . . more. . .! Haa. . .. F-Faster Kaito. . . ! "

Kaito complies with Shuuichi's demand to go faster and he started to pick up the pace, fucking the other boy to the ground while peppering other's neck with kisses. He was panting so heavily and getting dizzier by every passing thrust but he kept going anyway, eager to reach climax together with his sidekick. He would whisper the other's name in that breathless, husky voice as he kept caressing Shuuichi's body all over, mostly stroking the other's dick though.

Shuuichi squeezes Kaito's hand as tight as he could, almost like he was afraid he would lose the other if he let go. The sound of Kaito's voice and the tickling of his breath against his hot skin was incredible. Shuuichi repeated Kaito's name again and again like it was a chant. Whimpering, Shuuichi rolls his hips to met Kaito's powerful thrusts and rut his leaking cock in Kaito's large warm hand.  
  
The feeling of Kaito inside him was incredible. . . he was so big and each thrust stretched him. More. More. More. He wants more.  His trembling legs wrap around Kaito's waist, pulling him closer in hope of keeping him trapped inside him just a little longer.

Kaito winced a little when his sidekick wrapped legs around his waist, but he kept thrusting into the other. After a very short while he started to really  lose his composure though. "Shuuichi.. I'm about to..", the astronaut tried to warn Shuuichi so he would stop him from pulling out with the legs around his waist.

Shuuichi leans up to the other, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he drags him in for another kiss and his legs tighten up around Kaito's waist. "Please fill me up Kaito ♡ . . ."  Shuuichi requests with a breathless moan. He tries his best to gaze into the other's eyes, hearts and passion in his own. "A-Ah. .. ! Kaito. . .! I'm going to. . .!" Finally, Shuuichi cums, coating Kaito's hand in white.

Kaito kisses back and the other's request leaves him seeing stars, he picked up the pace, now pummeling into the boy beneath him, not stopping the stroking of other's dick even as Shuuichi came, and soon after Shuuichi came, Kaito too came inside of Shuuichi, stopping his movement and letting out a breathless groan, "oh god. . .Shuuichi-- ♡!" He felt so blissful, lost in the feeling of afterglow and fever rising up. Kaito petted Shuuichi's stomach a bit with his clean hand and tried to catch his breath.

Shuuichi can't help but moan at the feeling of Kaito coating his insides white. Sure it was messy but, at the same time, it filled him with bliss. Once more, he pulls Kaito down for a kiss. ". . . Thank you Kaito. . . I'm so happy. . ." His lustful expression fades to one of pure joy an bliss. He reaches out to Kaito once more, his hand resting on his cheek when he realizes something. He's so. . . . warm. . . unnaturally so. . .  
  
".  . .So that's it. . . You were sick all along. . .  Kaito. . . you can't treat yourself so poorly. . . Maybe we should go back to your room. . .?"

Kaito's breath continued to come out as heavy panting, he smiled into the kiss and looked down at his sidekick, bit set back when he saw two Shuuichi's. . .guess he really wasn't doing too good. When Shuuichi reached out to touch his cheek, he let out a small sigh. Shuuichi's hand felt so pleasantly cold against his burning cheeks.  
  
He could only make out half of what the detective was saying and he took a small while to progress, something about his room. Kaito shook his head, "I'm fine.. really." Carefully he pulled out of Shuuichi but stayed close to the other, trying to gather himself.

They were both naked and worn out, not to mention out in the open. God. Anyone could see them, if they hadn't already that is. . .  Thinking about it, he was probably shouting a lot. How embarrassing. . . But Kaito was out of it, he simply couldn't let him stay out here. As much of a pain in the ass -- literally -- it was, Shuuichi did his best to gather their clothes and yanked Kaito to his feet.  
  
"L-Let's go back to my dorm. . ."

Kaito got up with a bit of a struggle and despite trying to look as okay as he could, the boy was a mess, shivering badly and barely staying up on his own with all the swaying. But in his head, Kaito thought he was pretty alright, the world was spinning, not him.  
  
He figured that it was no use to fight Shuuichi on the suggestion so he just nodded and mumbled something between the lines of 'sure' and 'thank you Shuuichi'. . .

Shuuichi gave Kaito a look torn between concern and apathy. God. He should have stopped when he noticed something was wrong long ago but how could Kaito just, not realize he was sick at all? He loved him but sometimes, goddamn, he's such a goddamn fool sometimes.  
  
As awkward as the walk back to his dorm was, it fortunately not end with someone finding him and Kaito naked as the day they were born and with cum sliding down his legs. If that happened he would have died of embarrassment.  Shuuichi awkwardly drops the dirty clothes on the floor, lightly kicking it to the side, before steering Kaito into the bathroom. He could help him wash off in the shower and soak in a hot bath a bit. . . hopefully Kaito wont be too delirious that he begs for him to join him. He would probably die if that happened. . .

Kaito was so confused of how they ended up in the bathroom in the first place. The walk to the dorm was just a line of hazy memories that felt too far away for him to wrap his head around at all. He stayed close to Shuuichi and kept his eyes on the boy for most of the time. His eyes half-lidded and unfocused. When Shuuichi would look at him, he'd give the other boy a gentle smile.

"I can probably handle myself, thanks for getting me back though. . ." Kaito wasn't sure if he even believed that himself but he didn't want Shuuichi to see him in a weakened state.

Shuuichi is pretty sure his heart is exploding every time they glanced at each other and Kaito gently smiled. It was such a sweet smile. And Kaito is smiling at him! Part of him wondered why he was so flustered and enthusiastic about that? Kaito just fucked him for God's sake. A darker voice in the back of his mind reminded him, however, Kaito is sick and he would probably be pissed at him once he was over his sickness for taking advantage of him and cohering him into sex.  
  
Shuuichi swiftly grabbed the head of the shower, turned on the water and sprayed himself in the face. Begone negative thoughts! He quickly turned the water off as the heat . . .wasnt that great with direct contact to his face. Taking a deep breath, Shuuichi grabbed his toiletries and began to help Kaito clean himself up. He started with his hair, gently rubbing the shampoo into the scalp of his head.

As Shuuichi started to scrub his hair, gently rubbing the shampoo into his scalp, Kaito felt so relaxed and calm that he stopped trying to talk Shuuichi into leaving him be, he just kind of let go and closed his eyes.  
  
His mind kept taking him back to when Shuuichi was just a moment ago moaning under him and-- Kaito opened his eyes, his cheeks luckily red from the fever already, for he would have been so flustered otherwise. The boy didn't realize that he was swaying slightly as Shuuichi worked on washing his hair. He was sort of in and out of reality.  
  
The astronaut would look into Shuuichi's eyes as the other worked, he took his hand up to caress Shuuichi's cheek without really thinking about it, his eyes glassy as he stared at his sidekick.

Shuuichi was a bit relieved that Kaito stopped trying to talk him out of helping him. There was no way he could take care of him in this state is he was swaying so much. For someone that doesn't want people to worry about him, he really does make people worry a lot. . . He lets out a sound of surprise when Kaito suddenly strokes his cheek and soft gasp escapes him.  
  
"K-Kaito. . . What are you doing. . .?"

Kaito didn't really react to Shuuichi's gasp, he blinked absent-mindedly and looked at his sidekick in the eyes, still petting the other's cheek. He gave other a peaceful smile, "Keep going. . . don't let me stop you." He wasn't sure himself what he was doing. He just felt so awkward sitting there, slipping out of reality so he figured that touching Shuuichi would be his anchor. His sidekick. His. . . "Shuuichi." He felt like he was floating but it all felt so right.

Shuuichi carefully leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Kaito's neck before returning to his work. He's not sure why, but he's a bit surprised by the amount of gel in the other's hair. It takes a few washes in order to remove it all from his hair, but with the job done he moves onto adding conditioner to Kaito's hair.  
  
Shuuichi proceeded to hum soft tune as he worked the conditioner though Kaito's hair with his fingers. Finishing the job, he washes it from Kaito's hair once more and then ushers him over to the bathtub to let him soak in the warm water.

Kaito listened to Shuuichi hum and he felt so at peace, he could've fallen asleep, he was so peaceful. . . but it eventually stopped and as Shuuichi ushers him to get into the bathtub, he does so, without really resisting. As he momentarily feels better and not so dizzy, he falls into a pit of shame thinking about how he just fucked Shuuichi and now he's just leaving everything for sidekick to clean up. He grabbed Shuuichi carefully by the arm as he sat into the tub. "I.. sorry about all this.. I really thought I was getting better already. . ."  
  
Kaito had had moments where he had felt weaker and sick but it was easy to brush it off as nothing when it passed. . . He hadn't thought he'd get a fever so suddenly. He had been fine just moments before and . . . The astronaut stopped in his thoughts and cursed at himself in his mind, Shuuichi would probably catch whatever he had. . .

Shuuichi gives Kaito a confused look the moment he grabs him by his arm. The confused look doesnt face as Kaito expresses how he feels sorry that he's left with cleaning up everything. . . but that confusion fades into a warm smile. Leaning forward, he softly kisses Kaito on his lips. Pulling back, he gently cups his face in his hands and rubs Kaito's cheek with his thumb.

"Don't worry about it. . . We all get sick sometimes and it really cant be helped if you don't feel good. . ." His cheeks grow red as he softly admits he likes to take care of Kaito. "I-It's domestic. . . I dont. . . .I dont entirely know what our relationship is at the moment, but, I'm fine with this. . ."

Kaito stares into the boy's golden eyes as the other holds his face and gently brushes his cheek with his thumb. The astronaut didn't even realize it but for a while he held his breath, just listening to Shuuichi and getting lost in the other's eyes.

As Shuuichi staggers onto talking about their relationship, Kaito too wonders what they should call their relationship anymore. . . but he doesn't want to go into that. He didn't think it mattered what title their relationship got, as long as they were both happy. "Can you kiss me again..?" He let out a small, breathless laugh as he looked into Shuuichi's eyes. He would have probably been more embarrassed to ask such a thing if it hadn't been for the fever to take down the stakes for him. And so he just smiled gently at the boy holding his face.

Once again, Shuuichi's face explodes with red. That's certainly the cold talking. Under normal circumstances theres no way Kaito would ask for a kiss. . . but Shuuichi has no reason to deny him. He's gonna get sick sooner or later, now that he knows Kaito is. With a tiny laugh, Shuuichi leans forward and kisses Kaito once more. And he kisses him again and again. . . God. He loves him so much. .

Kaito hummed into the first kiss and smiled but as they kept kissing, he got more serious and actually took his hand to put it behind Shuuichi's back in attempt to pull other closer despite himself being in the bathtub.

As Kaito deepened the kiss and tried to pull him closer, Shuuichi's brain was screaming. There's not many ways this could end if they kept pushing it, it may get hot and heavy again. Which would be great BUT, Kaito is sick. He really shouldnt push the poor guy around. So, he reluctantly pulls away from Kaito and grabs the waiting towel of the nearby counter.

“Cmon, lets get you out of here and into bed. . ." He waits  for the other to stand, holding the cloth open as if he was going to hug the other with it.

As Shuuichi pulled away from the kiss, Kaito almost whined audible complains but he held his tongue and watched after the other instead. When he saw his sidekick grabbing the towel and holding it open for him, he got momentarily embarrassed again even though the other was just trying to help. "You should probably wash up too though.."

In Kaito's mind, Shuuichi was going to join him in the bed instead of going to wash up alone so he didn't see why Shuuichi would take them out of the bathroom before he had washed up too. . .

"I-I . . .I am. . ." Shuuichi mumbles, his cheeks flushing red. "I-I mean, I'm _going_ to but. . . Its more important that you're clean and dry or you'll get even sicker. . . !" The way Kaito pouted and whined was so. . . it was so precious? God, if he vocalized these things he would have sounds so ridiculous. . .

Kaito stared at the other boy, progressing other's words for a while. He thought he got it and he felt so stupid for not thinking about it before, but he got up carefully anyway and reached for the towel with his hand shivering ever so slightly.

"Alright.. I'll get to bed then." He sounded a little meek, very different from the Ultimate Astronaut everyone knew, but he was feeling too tired to fight Shuuichi in on this. Kaito felt so odd about having Shuuichi take care of him too. Usually when he'd get sick, he'd just kind of cower into himself, hiding from everyone. . . He wasn't used to someone looking after him like this.

Shuuichi grabbed another towel, wrapping it around Kaito's shoulders and ruffling his hair with a wide grin on his face.  Pulling the towel from Kaito's head, he smiles, gently kissing him once more.  
  
"I'll be there soon, but If you need anything, call for me, okay?" He carefully guides Kaito out of the bathroom and to the bed in the main room. With one last parting kiss, Shuuichi returns to the bathroom. . . . and proceeds to kneel over. His ass hurt. . .  R E A L L Y bad. He in no way regrets it, but god his ASS. . . ugh, this is going to be embarrassing and messy to clean. . . Shuuichi places his hands on his face, struggling to figure out how he was supposed to clean himself without arousing himself again.  
  
. . .  
  
Fuck.

He has no idea.


	2. Sick Shuu {Saimota}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50 years later ive tidied up document of this sequel rp content

Exhausted with college and hours of class and homework, Kaito stumbles into the community room to collapses onto the sofa again in order to escape from it all. His eyes were closed, leaving him unaware of the approaching detective until the smaller boy falls onto his chest. Kaito quietly wheezes but quickly wraps his arms around Shuuichi’s body, holding him close. A shy smile spreads across Shuuichi’s face before he wiggles closer to Kaito’s face in order to press a kiss to his nose. Kaito is surprised by this but a smirk soon stretches across his face and he presses a kiss to the other’s forehead in return.

Blushing, Shuuichi attempts to hide his face in Kaito’s chest but that only spurs Kaito further to embarrass the other as he finds Shuuichi’s embarrassed responses to be some of the cutest things he’s ever seen. His hand gently rubs the other’s backside, which in turn causes Shuuichi to shyly rub his face against Kaito’s chest.

“You. . . You really like my chest, huh?” His hand moves to Shuuichi’s head, gently stroking his hair with soft and careful movements; causing him to make a quiet sound. A sound like a purring cat. Kaito finds himself laughing at the sight and sounds before him.

“Well, it’s nice and it’s easy to hide my face in.” Shuuichi feebly mumbles. Kaito brings a hand to Shuuichi’s cheek, gently stroking the warm skin.

“Maybe, you shouldn't hide your face. . .” Shuuichi’s face grows a darker shade of red and he tried to hide once more but Kaito holds his cheeks in his hands, keeping them gazing in each other's eyes the entire time.

“H-How can you say such embarrassing things?” Shuuichi softly begs. Kaito laughs just a bit, his eyes filled with fondness for the other.

“You know what, you're precious. . .”. He pauses, taking a moment to pull Shuuichi closer to his chest and then he sits up, pressing his back against the arm of the couch. “Also, you know what? My cough is actually completely gone!” He sounds so proud about that but Shuuichi is frazzled.

“P-Precious, how can you say something like that--!?”

“It’s the truth.” He asserts, a smug smirk on his face. A squeak escapes Shuuichi and he reacts with absolute brilliance. . . . He squishes Kaito’s face in his hands. Kaito isnt bothered by this. In fact, he breaks out into a new string of boisterous laughter, placing his hands on top of the detective’s and rests his forehead against the other's

“Alright, alright. . . We can change the subject if you're not ready to face it.”

READY TO FACE IT???

_THAT'S BULLSHIT KAITO._

“What are we?" The words spill out of Shuuichi’s mouth before he could stop himself. He feels himself go cold. This isnt what he wanted to say. He doesnt _want_ to hear how Kaito has no interests in him. That completely dumbfounded look on Kaito’s face was utterly frightening.

“What do you mean?” Kaito questions with what sounds like genuine confusion.

Shuuichi awkwardly fumbles with his fingers, looking and feeling embarrassed and anxious for even brining this subject up. "I-I mean, are we dating. . .? or not. . .? W-We haven't exactly established what we are after we had. . . you know . . ."

Shuuichi's words send a blush rising onto his cheeks and Kaito needs a moment to gather his thoughts, he keeps petting his sidekick's back gently as he thinks about the other's words. "I mean. . . . . I have never really been a big fan of you know. . . Talking about relationships and like. . . Claiming someone as your lover but. . . . ." The boy swallowed and thought about his words, it wasn't that he didn't care, he just hadn't been big fan of announcing stuff like this.  
  
If he was to decide, Kaito would have probably been comfortable with things going on as they were, with this newly found closeness between him and Shuuichi but calling attention to it like stating that they were together, something about it just made him nervous. So very nervous.  
  
"I mean. . . We're more than friends, I think that's a statement. . ." he laughed but looked at Shuuichi in the eyes, his own reflecting only affection for the other boy. "Would you want us to date?" He shot the question back at the boy because he really was comfortable like this but he wasn't sure if it would tear his sidekick apart if they left it like this. . . . . Them not being exactly friends but not admitting to date either. . . . . Just floating around.

Shuuichi shyly plays with his pinky finger, unable to look Kaito in the eye with his flushed expression. This was rather important to him. He wouldn't have done anything with Kaito if he didnt feel anything so strong for the other male. And how could he not? Kaito was amazing. He was incredibly smart in so many aspects, positive and empathetic about the things others go through. He was also very generous and kind. . . and he didn't complain when he felt needy for attention or some sort of simple affection.  
  
"We don't have to make a big scene about it, I just. . . I just want to know how you feel and what your feelings are on it. . . I. . .I've liked you for a long time. . . but I.  . . . I want to know I, at the very least, mean something to you. . . I dont. . . I dont want to be used and thrown away when you get tired of me." Shuuichi's voice softly tampers off and he looks down to his feet. The way Shuuichi's voice softly tampers off makes Kaito's chest ache painfully, he was happy to know that the other cared so deeply for him but. . .

“Shuuichi. . . . . I wouldn't do something like that. . .W. . . What do you take me for? Do you really think I'd throw you away?" He pulled the Ultimate Detective closer into a hug, pressing the other's head against his shoulder as he continued talking to the other. "I do really care about you, I mean I like you too but we don't really need to rush it and form a relationship for it? We can keep doing what we're well. . . . .doing but. . . There's no rush to change things?" He gently pet Shuuichi's back as he kept talking. "Even if we don't confirm something like that. . . . . It's not like I'd ever just throw you away?" he sounded a bit sad, wondering if Shuuichi really thought he'd be that shitty.

"I-I dont know. . .! I'm just. . . I'm just so used to being alone and fading away from the minds of others. . ." Shuuichi fumbles, a tinge of panic in his voice as he's worried he's offended the other. "I just. . . I dont want to be forgotten again. . . I was afraid it was all one-sided or a spur of the moment thing. . .I know you're not that kind of person, but I was still afraid. . . b-but knowing I have some meaning to you makes me very happy. . ." Kaito held the other close and kept petting his back as Shuuichi rambled on, he wasn't sure if the other was becoming more of an emotional mess as he talked or if it was just Kaito's imagination but he pulled away from Shuuichi, looking at the other's eyes while holding the boy by the shoulders.  
  
"Shuuichi, look at me. Nobody's forgetting you or leaving you, I'm right here. . . Just. . . Calm down, okay?" Kaito didn't think he was the best person to deal with this, he felt like he was fucking this up so bad somehow. Shuuichi almost kicked into a panicked overdrive when Kaito pulled away from him. Oh god. He’s fucked this up now. Shuuichi you fucking idiot. Can’t you do anything right? But Kaito simply holding him by his shoulders and requesting he look him right in the eyes.  
  
“I-I’m sorry. . .” He mumbles, trying his best to push his anxiety to the side. “Just my anxiety. . .” Biting his lip he still couldn’t bring himself to look at the other however. Kaito looked at the boy and wondered what he could do to help his sidekick. He felt kinda lost in the situation, just pondering what to say next to the other.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. . . I just need you to calm down and breathe, okay? Just. . ." he looked away and frowned a bit when he couldn't come up with anything, even Ouma could comfort Shuuichi better than him probably. "Is there anything that would calm you down?" He glanced at the boy again, looking concerned.

“Can you hug me?” Shuuichi suddenly blurts out. It was the first thing that came to mind and god why is he embarrassed to ask for such a simple thing? There’s a dumb look on his face as his pale skin grows red. He covers his face in an attempt to hide.

_shuuichi_

_he already saw_

Kaito listened to the other and pulled the boy closer for a hug, petting Shuuichi's back gently in attempt to comfort. "Everything's okay. . . you're okay. . ." His face was as flushed as ever and he shivers lightly as Kaito stroked his backside. He proceeded to clings tightly to the other, whispering a soft “I love you.” He felt like he needed to say that because even if Kaito isn’t perfect, he is to him. He’s a really wonderful person. Kaito let the other cling tightly to him and when Shuuichi whispered the soft "I love you", he felt shivers go down his spine. He kissed the boy's ear and held the other close. Humming softly, he started petting the back of the other's head.

_I love you._

He'd like to hear those words from Kaito one day. One more time at least. . .  
  
"O-Oh, right, have you recovered from your cold?" It's been a few days since he found out Kaito was ill. .  and he was infected with whatever Kaito had. He didnt look or feel bad, the makeup did help how horrible he did look although.

Kaito nodded and grinned a bit even if the boy couldn't see it. "Yeah, my cough is gone and everything. . . sorry I didn't even notice how bad it was. . .last time. . ." He nuzzled his head against Shuuichi's while they hugged. That only made Shuuichi's blush grow worse with each of Kaito's affectionate nuzzles. How can he be so calm and collected about these things? Shuuichi's brain came too a sudden halt as he realized something. There's a very good possibility the makeup he's wearing is rubbing off on Kaito. Oh god. He is so dead.  
  
And then, he sneezes. It's not a normal sounding sneeze. It was like a small quiet 'chu'. Maybe Kaito wont recognize it. Maybe he'll ignore it.

Kaito tensed up when the other boy sneezed, his eyes widening a bit and progressing the small sound the other made, he turned his head a bit to look at Shuuichi with his lips turning into a smile he tried to hold back. "Wait. . . did you just sneeze? What was that sound?" Sometimes he thought that Shuuichi would be the death of him, how could the boy be so adorable? And so oblivious to it or maybe just in denial about it. . . Kaito just couldn't get it.

"N-Nothing!" Shuuichi quickly answers. A little too quickly. There was nothing subtle or chill about it. . . as long as he doesnt sneeze again it will be--

**_chu_ **

_goddamnit_

Kaito couldn't hold back anymore and he let out a small laughter looking at the other boy, he continued to pet the other's back again, "Sorry, bless you. You don't feel sick do you? I mean. . .we did kiss a lot when I was still sick with the cold. . ."

**_chu_ **

end him

"I'm fine." Shuuichi attempts to lie,

**_chu_ **

HE WAS _FINE_ UNTIL HE SAW KAITO.

_THIS IS COMPLETELY UNFAIR._

If Kaito looks at him now, he'll notice the make up smeared on his face and coat. That would be terrible. God. He'd get so mad and disappointed at him for messing up his coat. Kaito listened as the other continued to sneeze despite trying to convince Kaito that he was fine.

"Look, Shuuichi. . . even I won't believe that. . ." he turned to look at the boy, separating them a bit by holding Shuuichi by the shoulders and pushing other further gently but as he did this he noticed the smeared makeup on his coat. The astronaut just sort of froze and couldn't help but stare at the smudge and then at Shuuichi’s face in bit of a dumbfounded confusion. He didn't look judgemental or angry, just pure confusion and loss of words written on his face.

_**Game Over.** _

The Twitch Chat that was his brain was screaming all sorts of things in a panic, primarily 'YOU DUMB FUCK', even if Kaito looked confused more than anything.  . . but his goddamn brain wouldn't stop screaming. With the makeup smeared, it was fairly obvious Shuuichi looked a bit more paler than usual, bags under his eyes and flushed cheeks. He basically looked like shit. He opened his mouth to say something. . . but nothing came out so he glanced to the side. Kaito was processing if any of the girls had ever mentioned if makeup stains could be removed from clothes, god damn it, it was his favorite jacket. . . he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Shuuichi when he saw how shitty the other looked, he narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Wait. . . hold on. . . you. . . . ." The astronaut couldn't even form words, just useless fumbling that made no sense. Did Shuuichi catch whatever he had after all. . .? He stared at the boy even as the other glanced to the side, "I'm not mad but. . . .be honest with me for a while, alright Shuuichi?"

 _I’m not mad but. . ._  
  
It’s like the words before you get your ass kicked. Shuuichi still doesn't look Kaito's way, awkwardly fumbling with his sweaty hands instead. He really isn't feeling so hot suddenly. . .  
  
"'Kay. . ." He mumbles. Even his responses sound shitty in this state.

"How sick do you feel? Do you feel dizzy like. . . God damn it Shuuichi. . . You shouldn't hide stuff like this. . ." He frowned a bit, looking at Shuuichi's face and listening to other's voice, the sneezes. . . Kaito didn't need an answer. He held his hand to his face for a bit before urging Shuuichi to move. "You're going to wash your face or something and I'm taking you to bed before it gets worse for you. . . . ." He stated. Shuuichi flinched a little when Kaito cursed at him, well, not at him. . .  but he complies with the other's orders to march over to his dorm and clean up. God. It felt like he was on a walk of shame the entire time. He fumbles with his keys a few times before he manages to unlock the door and uneasily waddles to the bathroom with wavering footsteps.

Kaito follows right behind Shuuichi and every now and then looks at the makeup smudge, what was he supposed to do with it? Just wash the jacket like normal laundry or. . . . .take precautions, he had no idea. But he thought that Shuuichi was a higher priority than his jacket. . . The astronaut made sure the other made it safely to the bathroom, he also thought about how the other had flinched when he cursed at the other. . . he looked at Shuuichi's back, "Look, I'm really not angry with you, just worried. . ." Shuuichi grabs the hand towel off the counter but when he hears Kaito's words, he cant help but glance back at him.  
  
". . .Worried?" He repeats. Maybe because the other knew he was sick, he wasnt trying so hard anymore. His expression looked distant and hazy as he swayed in place just a bit. Kaito went a little closer to Shuuichi, worried that the other might just fall over any minute.

"Yeah. . . I mean. . . when I had the fever I was constantly in and out of reality, I'm surprised you would even stay up. . . didn't you tell me to look after myself, yet you're the one who should look after themselves. . . what am I to do with you?" He didn't sound like he was scolding the other though, he was just genuinely concerned.

"'s fine," Shuuichi mumbles, attempting to wave off Kaito. . .but it looked more like his hand was just . . . flapping in the air. "I'd always have to. . . my old nanny was useless. . .  oba-san was busy with Miyoko-chan and my oji-san was at work often. . ." He was kinda mumbling to himself as he ran the cloth under some warm water. Kaito watched as the other proceeded to let the cloth absorb the warm water, becoming soaked, he glanced at the boy as he rambled on.

"It's not fine. . . . . you need to learn to look after yourself, what am I supposed to do if my sidekick suddenly collapses out cold? It's not just me you'd worry. . . you'd scare everyone. . ." The astronaut stayed close to the other as he wanted to make sure he'd be able to catch Shuuichi if the other suddenly actually did collapse. . .

"It's fine. . . I've been taking care of myself since I was little." Shuuichi continues to mumble, rubbing the cloth on his face. "I just. . . wanted to see you. . . so I put some makeup on. 's fine." The cloth hits the counter with a wet plop as tries to grab the surface and retain his balance. "m fine. . . . " He repeats but it sounds more like he's trying to reassure himself thank Kaito that time. Kaito lunges forward when Shuuichi stumbles and tries to retain his balance, the boy already grabbing the detective by the waist as he was thoroughly startled that the other was going to fall over.

"Easy there, I got you. . ." A beat passes and Kaito lets out a soft sigh as he helps the other to his feet. "you could've just called me and I would've come over. . . even if you were sick." Shuuichi was silent for several moments before he simply replied with "Oh." It seems. . . that really didnt come to mind at all for him. He blames it on his insistence to see the other and make sure things were okay between the two of them. . . but he really didnt think about the smart way of dealing with things, huh? Sighing softly, Shuuichi glances over to the stool waiting under the shower then back to Kaito. He should take a shower before going to bed. He knows he probably wont be able to stand or sit on his own. . . but this is embarrassing. . .  
  
His cheeks a red color when he finally mumbles; ". . . I need a shower. . ."

"In that condition. . .? I don't know if I trust you stay up on your own. . . . . or sit in the shower for that matter. . .you could pass out or something. . ." Kaito frowned a bit, not seeming embarrassed really. He just wanted to make sure that Shuuichi would be okay. "I could stay in the bathroom in case you start feeling too bad suddenly. . . . .uh. . .I won't watch or anything so you can just like. . .get it over with." He added.

"I dont wanna go to bed a mess. . ." Shuuichi mumbles, his cheeks looking a bit redder than before. "You could just. . . help me with my hair or something like I did . . . with you. . ." The memories of how domestic they were before hit Shuuichi like a train, his fingers tremble as he moves to remove his uniform top.  
  
This is embarrassing. The worse. So stupid _._ __  
  
_AAA_

Kaito watched the other fumble and hesitate with the words, he just nodded, starting by removing his jacket. "I got it, I'll help you out then. . . . ." He was a little embarrassed but he reminded himself that Shuuichi needed him right now. There was nothing odd about them both being naked. . . . .

just two dudes being naked in the bathroom.  
  
a totally normal place to get naked in.  
__  
_this is fine_  
  
At least Shuuichi wraps a smaller towel around his waist to hide himself as he drops his pants and boxers, which are awkwardly kicked to the side to join both coat and his dress shirt. Shuuichi sits on the stool with the shower head in hand. He stares at it for a moment. . . only to end up spraying himself in the face the moment he turns the knob. . .He should have expected that. Well, his hair is reasonably damp now so he can shampoo it. The poor boy begins to struggle with the bottle, attempting to squeeze some of the liquid out. . . but that's really not working for him. Kaito undressed but didn't really bother covering himself up as he made his way to join Shuuichi, taking the shampoo bottle from the other and putting some on his hands, he looked at Shuuichi a little.

"Turn around for me, I'll wash it for you. . . " Shuuichi follows Kaito's instructions, turning his head to the side to quietly sneeze once more. He mumbles a quiet apology and focuses on his feet. Like hell he's going to look at his partner while he's naked. Huh. Partner. . . The thought of calling Kaito that actually makes him feel a bit giddy. Kaito stepped closer to the other so he could start washing Shuuichi's hair, applying the shampoo by gently scrubbing it in, he also kept an eye on the other in case other would suddenly go wobbly on his feet and slip.

"I'll stay over if that's alright. . . you looked after me when I was sick too after all. . ." The boy smirked slightly as he said that. . . Shuuichi lets out a pleasant hum as Kaito scrubbed the shampoo into his hair. His eyes start to drift close as he relaxes under Kaito's touch. The taller says something about staying in the room for the night. He vaguely shrugs his shoulders, mumbling a simple 'okay' between a yawn. Kaito tries to hurry up the process, not wanting to keep Shuuichi up for any longer than necessary and soon he paps the other's shoulder, telling the other to rinse the shampoo off.

In a daze, Shuuichi lifts up the shower head and brings it to his ear. "Hewwo?"  
  
. . .  
  
He accidentally sprays himself in the face again.

Kaito flinches when Shuuichi sprays himself in the face with the shower, he's quick to take the shower head from the other but Shuuichi holding onto it, he gets his face splashed with water too, leaving the boy coughing and holding the shower head down now as he rubs his face.  
  
"Sh. . .Shuui. . .chi-" He manages between the coughing and hacking, he looks at the other and frowns a bit as he thinks for a bit. "Uhh, how about you just. . . close your eyes and I'll rinse it for you. . ." Shuuichi doesnt even blink as the water is sprayed in his face. His expression is utterly blank and bored. He lets go of the trigger and turns to Kaito, his eyes closed and water dripping down his face.

"They hung up." He whispers mournfully. Kaito stared at Shuuichi in confusion and concern, he went closer to the other.

"Just. . . . .just  close your eyes for me, okay? We need to get you to bed." God, Shuuichi was so out of it. . . Kaito put his hand on the other's forehead, trying to block the soapy water from getting in the other's eyes as he started to rinse the shampoo away from the other's hair. Shuuichi quietly hums, more or less dissociating, as Kaito washed the shampoo from his hair. He was leaning into Kaito’s touch when a thought came to him.

“Are you going to wash my body too?” Kaito's cheeks got a little rosy as he looked at Shuuichi after the other's words.

"uh. . . I suppose yeah. . ." He told himself that this was nothing to get embarrassed or aroused over, he was just helping Shuuichi out because he was too sick to take care of themselves. . . Shuuichi softly hums, as if he’s mauling over the thought in his head, but all he does is reply with a simple ‘okay’. The scenario was awkward for both parties, even if one wasn’t exactly processing it. After washing down Shuuichi’s body, the ill boy was moved to in order to soak in the tub full of hot water. He leaned over the edge, watching Kaito with curiosity. Kaito kept an eye on Shuuichi so the other wouldn't suddenly just drown in the tub while the astronaut actually proceeded to wash his own body and hair too. He figured, why not. . . He caught Shuuichi watching him though and he kept his eyes on those golden ones, "You doing alright?"

"I love you , , , ,," Shuuichi whispers with a dreamy sigh. "You're so handsome and so nice. . . let's get married someday. . ." Is he drunk? No. Delusional? Perhaps. Was it a lie? No. A Kaito would be nice.

Kaito's cheeks flushed a bit at the sudden confession again. He was about to answer but then Shuuichi continued with compliments and saying he wanted to. . . . .marry him? Kaito's eyes widened a little at the words that kept spilling from his sidekick's mouth, he swallowed a little, not sure how to answer and then he got shampoo in his eyes, he hissed at the pain and rubbed his eyes, starting with rinsing the eyes with water as he pondered Shuuichi's words.  
  
Marriage. . . Kaito wasn't sure how he was supposed to react, he wasn't even that giddy about establishing relationships. . . Calling someone their boyfriend or girlfriend. . . just. . . Oh fuck. . . . Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. . .

“I wanna come home from the office and see you waiting for me and you kiss me and hug me. . .” Shuuichi mumbles, resting his head in his arms on the edge of the tub. “Share and bed and kiss you some more. . .  I love you so much. . .”

Kaito finally got his eyes open, though they were still irritated from the soap, he looked at Shuuichi, his cheeks flustered at the spilling confessions, but as much as Kaito cared for Shuuichi. . .  No. . . He _loved_ him. . . but he wasn't sure if he would be. . . well, _right_ for him, he pondered for a while before closing the shower and making his way to the tub.  
  
"Shuuichi, it's time to go. . . I'm taking you to bed with me, okay?", he kneeled down and pet the other's cheek a little. Shuuichi made a sound similar to a purr as he leaned into Kaito's touch. Slowly, his eyes opened and he met Kaito's gaze. Shuuichi sleepily smiled, making grabby hands for the other. Somehow his arms ended up around Kaito's neck and he affectionately rubbed his face against Kaito's cheek.

"Mmm. . . but. . . . dont tell Kaito that I love him. . . He wouldnt want me. . ." Kaito was bit startled when Shuuichi wrapped his arms around his neck and rubbed his face against the astronaut's cheek, listening to the other's words though, he felt a sting in his chest and he looked at the other in silence. He thought about kissing Shuuichi but stopped himself, telling himself that the other was delusional, he could kiss him and talk with him when he got better, right now he just needed to get the other out of the tub and into the bed after drying the boy and himself with a towel. When he finally got the detective into the bed after helping the boy put some boxers on, he sat down next to the other, wearing his own boxers and nothing more. He looked at his sidekick, pondering about the other's words from before.

"You feeling any better. . .?" Shuuichi made a small humming sound and a few giggles as Kaito dried him down, helped him into clean boxers and into his bed. Kaito asked him something . . .but he's not entirely sure as his eyelids felt heavy.  He turned his head, gazing upon Kaito with warm hazy eyes.  
  
"When did you get here Kaito. . . ?" Kaito smiled slightly at the other as he looked at Shuuichi, into the other's warm unfocused eyes, he brought a hand to try the other's forehead and then pet the other's hair, ruffling it gently.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get you some water, okay?" He thought that he should keep the boy hydrated since the fever got really high with this flu. . . He got up from the bed and was about to leave to get the glass of water he'd promised. Shuuichi let out the tiniest whine at the feeling of contact and tried to lean into the touch. Kaito is so warm and loving. He's really lucky to have someone like him in his life. . . but he finds himself whining and watching Kaito with large pitiful eyes when he pulls back. Sure, he's just going to get water but that doesnt stop him from pouting over the loss of Kaito. Kaito left to retrieve the glass of water for Shuuichi, he also looked around for medicine to bring the other's flu down but couldn't find any so he returned with just the water, putting it down on the other's night-stand, sitting on the bed's edge again, looking at his sidekick.

"Can you sit up? You need to drink a lot. . ." Shuuichi pouted the whole time until Kaito returned, which at point he gave him a silly looking lopsided smile. When Kaito asks if he can sit up he actually thinks about this for a few moment before attempting. He barely is able to get into an upright position and hes kinda sliding down but he looks Kaito in the eye and says; "Yes" Kaito gives the other a content smile and goes closer so he can make sure the other doesn't slide back down, supporting his sidekick as he grabs the glass of water, offering it to the other.

"Here you go. . . don't spill it or we're gonna sleep in a wet bed. . ." he looks at the other, actually concerned that that might just become their reality, didn't the boy have any straws in his kitchen. . .? Kaito knew that he had galaxy-themed ones back at his own place but that didn't matter now. . . By some heaven sent sent miracle, Shuuichi did not spill the entire cup of water on himself but gladly gulped it down, beads of water trickling down his chin. He tiredly passes the glass back to Kaito before leaning against his body for support and lets out a content hum. It was always so warm and safe around Kaito. . .he was so happy he was here. . .

Kaito took the glass from other after Shuuichi was done, he helped the other lie down after a while of the other just leaning against him. Then he moved away to go put the lights off before he returned to Shuuichi, climbing into the bed with him and crawling under the covers with his sidekick. He put his arm around the other and gave the boy a content grin. "You wake me up if you need anything. . . . . and I mean, anything."

"I dont need anything. . ." Shuuichi mumbles, snuggling up to Kaito's big warm body. The feeling of his arms wrapped around him was wonderful. A nice warm cradle where he felt safe from every outside problem. He lets out a tiny little happy sound an rubbed his face against Kaito's chest, sinking into the sheets and his dreams. Kaito felt bit flustered as the other boy rubbed his face against his chest but he took no action to push other away, instead he held the boy close and pet his back gently until the other was breathing peacefully against him, lulled to sleep by his embrace. . . Kaito too felt like he was drifting to sleep and soon he gave up trying to keep his eyes open, falling asleep with his arms still around his sidekick.


	3. Aquatic Date {Saimami}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> local shuu goes on a date but fails to realize its a date due to poor self esteem and unclear instructions

Shuuichi was excited to say the least. He was a bit stressed out from the approaching exams and in order to help calm him down Rantarou invited him to a visit to the aquarium. This would be the closest thing to a date with the other and he was more than eager to take it.

He took a moment to adjust his clothes -- a lilac off-shoulder over a black halter top, a pair of gray jeans, black shoes and white hair clips to help keep his messy bangs at bay. Finding everything in order, he turns his attention to Kuro -- his beloved and loyal service cat. The cat stares back at him, their bright red vest ready and in order on their body. Shuuichi grabs her leash off the table by the door and easily clicks it in place around the ring on her pretty navy blue collar.

Kuro jumps off her throne and follows Shuuichi as he paces around his dorm, trying to get everything in order. She eventually tugs him back over to the table by the door, papping her paw against the table leg to point out the white cardigan he was looking for was right here. Shuuichi gives the cat a sheepish expression and proceeds to pull on the coat, just as someone knocked on the door.

Someone like Rantarou Amami.

Shuuichi screams internally, hurrying to pull the cardigan on. As he shuffled about in a panic Kuro jumped up and grabbed the doorknob in her paws, turning and pulling the handle with just her weight which cause the door to ease open. On the other side of the door, Rantarou curiously peered around, confused to why he couldn't see anyone at the door.

Kuro releases her hold on the doorknob, easily dropping down onto the ground and she peeks around the door to check who it is. Seeing it is indeed Rantarou, she returns to Shuuichi’s side, softly mewling.

“Ah, Saihara-kun? Are you in?” He calls from outside the door frame, not trying to overstep his boundaries.

“I’ll be there in a moment!” Shuuichi exclaims, finally pulling the cardigan on, pocketing his wallet and with Kuro’s leash in hand, he opens the door to greet Rantarou with an awkward smile. Rantarou looked absolutely handsome today -- not that he wasn't everyday --  a nice brown topcoat, a dark blue turtleneck, brown slacks and shiny black shoes. Shuuichi’s cheeks light up just a bit and he sheepishly glances away; but in doing so, he fails to notice how Rantarou is blushing as well.

He looks back to the other the moment Rantarou thrust a bouquet of pink and white carnations into his face. His golden eyes light up and glimmer with surprise and genuine happiness. He found the gesture to be so sweet of Rantarou!

“They’re beautiful Rantarou,” Shuuichi smiles, gratefully accepting the bouquet. He whispers another thank you before sliding into his room and gently setting the bouquet on his desk in the meantime. Rantarou probably didn't know what these flowers meant -- a pure love and a beautiful gesture -- and most likely thought they would be a nice pick me up, but Shuuichi still loves the gesture so much.

Kuro suddenly tugs on her leash, pulling Shuuichi out of his room when she notes he’s been lingering around for too long. Shuuichi stumbles after of his cat with an awkward yelp. . .  and he ends up stumbling into Rantarou’s chest. The taller male gently grabs him around his waist and the two of them gaze into each other's eyes, blushing just a bit.

Rantarou quickly lets out a nervous laugh before helpling Shuuichi steady his feet and then, with a kind smile, he leads the way out of the dorm building and off the Hope Peak University campus. Rantarou’s hand rests on Shuuichi’s shoulder as he leads him to the bus stop and they stand side by side as they wait for the bus.

Standing side by side like this. . . they had to look like a couple to everyone else. At the simple thought of that Shuuichi couldn't help the blush that rises to his cheeks nor the smile that spreads across his face. Rantarou lightly laughs and gives his shoulder a soft squeeze.

“What’s got you so excited?”

“We haven't really gone anywhere together in a while. . .” Shuuichi admits. “I’m kinda excited to visit somewhere nice you picked out!” The taller male blinks, suddenly realizing that Shuuichi was correct about that. Ever since he was able to find all of his sisters, he began to place so much more time and dedication into reconnecting and helping them adjust to home life and in addition to that, he’s begun to hyperfocus on his studies since he no longer had to worry about where his sisters were.

“N-No that, that’s a bad thing!” Shuuichi spits out, fretting just a bit as he realizes how needy and rude that sounded. “Y-You’re just busy! A-And things just happen!” Pulling himself from his thoughts, Rantarou owlishly blinks at the other before letting out an awkward chuckle.

“No, no, it’s fine Saihara-kun!” He gently reassures. “I. . . I _have_ been a bit neglectful to you and the others.” Shuuichi wanted to argue, say he was simply overthinking things due to anxiety but the bus arrived. With a smile on his face, Rantarou motioned to the bus, telling him to get onboard. The driver initially raised a brow at the sight of a cat but spotting the red vest with tags as ‘ **SUPPORT ANIMAL** ’ and ‘ **ON DUTY** ’, they didn't question it.

Shuuichi showed his University ID to the driver, who nodded their head. He meekly thanks the driver and hurries to find a seat. Once he’s seated to the back of the bus, Kuro leaps into his lap and nuzzles her face against his leg to help calm him. He sighs softly, gently rubbing behind the cat’s ear. Kuro accepts the petting while remaining attentive of others on the bus, which thankfully was just him and Rantarou since the bus stop was on campus property.

Still, having Rantarou settle down in the seat next to him filled his heart with warmth and he felt so overjoyed.

 

* * *

 

Given the day and time of the year, the aquarium wasn’t massively busy, which was exactly what Rantarou hoped for. It would do no good to take Shuuichi somewhere to unwind for it to be crowded and trigger his anxiety. With a smile, he leads the way through the entrance of the building and through the doors they arrive at a long glass tunnel that provided them with a view of the beautiful ocean life. Shuuichi softly gasps in awe as he looks around him, his eyes shimmering with delight.

To spend the afternoon with someone he held such strong feelings for made him so happy and that was all Rantarou needed to hear to know he made the right decision.

Rantarou took the lead, guiding Shuuichi to the ticket counter of the aquarium, where he happily paid for both of them, despite how cheap it already was with their student discounts. It _was_ a date after all and what date would he be if he didn't pay for it when he suggested it in the first place?

With a kind smile Rantarou leads the way to the very first exhibit that displayed the wild life in the wetlands. The section began with tanks housed some creatures like the Mudskippers, that flopped around in a tank that contained muddy tidal sand. Deeper into the section of the exhibit were tanks that contained lake life, such as the Japanese giant salamander, fish like Ayu or the Japanese huchen.

Rantarou spilled out all sorts of facts about the animal life in the various tanks. He would have shut himself up sooner but Shuuichi had more and more questions and he was more than eager to answer them all and glad to know he wasn't boring or annoying the other.

At the very end of the wetland section was round room with a door that indicated beyond was a section dedicated to the mammals of the wetlands. However, in the center of this room was a large round touch tank that emulted soft title waves and inside the tank were numerous Horseshoe crabs that skittered about on the sandy ground.

“Would you like to touch them?” Rantarou asks, a kind smile on his face but he blinks once he realizes that Shuuichi’s expression is filled with apprehension. He gently leads him closer to the tank. “Horseshoe crabs are harmless. They won’t hurt you.” He gently assures.

“B-But what about that giant spike on it. . .?” Rantarou’s smile is just as gentle and kind as before.

“It’s not a spike or stinger. It’s actually a tail used to help it flip over if it’s stuck on it’s back. They’re really nice creatures, terribly endangered as they were once used for fertilizer before in Japan.” Shuuichi looks between Rantarou and the creature in question. It seems like he really can't imagine something like this being used as fertilizer. . . but, ah, that confused look on his face was absolutely adorable. . .

Rantarou rolls back his coat sleeve before reaching into the water of the tank and gently touched the smooth shell. Shuuichi watches him for a few moments before he bit his lip he reached a trembling hand out. Rantarou quickly yanked his hand out of the tank and grabbed Shuuichi by his wrist.

“Wait!”

“H-Huh? I-Is something wrong?” His voice trembled with confusion but it fades away when Rantarou carefully rolled back the sleeve of his cardigan. Oh. He completely forgot about that. . . but once the deed is done Rantarou does not let got of him, instead he holds him by his wrist and carefully leads his hand into the water. Rantarou leads his hand over the shell of a horseshoe crab, moving it nice and slow to avoid panicking Shuuichi. After a few careful strokes Shuuichi steels his courage and begins to stroke the creature himself.

As a smile spread across his face, Rantarou was happy to see that any fear he had was gone now.

 

* * *

 

Hours passed and after numerous exhibits, the two had a small lunch at a cafe by the aquarium gift store. As the two made their way to the exit of the building, Shuuichi paused as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye -- a plush of the aquarium's mascots. The aquarium’s mascots was a trio of cats with mermaid like tails and the instant Shuuichi saw them on the signs, the floor -- to indicate a direction -- or on screen in the education theatre, he immediately fell in love with them.

His hands are practically vibrating in glee as he fumbles to grab for his wallet and rushes into the store. He swiftly locates three small plushies of the mascots -- a fluffy white persian with a pale pink tail, a black short hair cat with a green tail and a ragdoll with a blue tail -- and after he checks the price tags, he opens his wallet to discover. . .

It was empty.

_OH FUCK_

_HE FORGOT TO VISIT THE BANK_

Immediately, his face falls and stupidly he feels tears bubbling up. It’s so stupid to get upset but he was so excited to get these plushies only to discover that his own anxiety to go to the bank has ruined the day. Shuuichi places the plushies back down on the shelf and hastily cleans his face. Rantarou doesn't even need to see how pathetic he is after such a nice day. Kuro mewls softly, nudging her head against his leg. He kneels down for a moment to gently pet her head as a thank you for her attention.

With a heavy sigh, he pockets his wallet and glances to where he set the cats down to give them one last sad look before leaving in order to apologize to Rantarou for running off, only to discover that the plushies in question were gone. Baffled, Shuuichi looks around to notice Rantarou at the register paying for something.

Oh. It was most likely gifts for his siblings. . .

Gathering Kuro in his arms, Shuuichi approaches Rantarou at the register to wait for him to finish his purchases. Rantarou smiles kindly at the employee and collects his bag. . . and then hands it to Shuuichi. Kuro leaps from his arms, allowing Shuuichi to collect the bag. Confused, he looked into the bag to find the three small plushies he wanted to purchase in the first place. He looks to Rantarou with complete and utter disbelief but he simply smiles.

“I saw you wanted them but didn’t have the money for it. . . and, well, I told you I’d pay for the trip.” Rantarou smiles. A smile that's absolutely dazzling that causes his cheeks to light up so brightly and his heart beats so much he could explode in that second. Shuuichi -- so eager, so excited, so _happy_ \-- he smashes his face against the plastic bag and squeezes it close to his chest.

He didn't expect the other to go so all out for him. To take him to such a nice place, get him a nice meal and even purchase him these cute plushies. . . all for his sake. All to make him happy and destress.

A smile spits across Shuuichi’s face and he eagerly takes Rantarou’s hand. His hand is a bit sweaty, all due to how anxious he was to have this almost-date with him, and he’s thankful that Rantarou returned the gesture, holding onto his hand with that serene and beautiful smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“Did you have fun today, Saihara-kun?” Rantarou asks outside the boy’s dormroom.

“Yes! I had so much fun today! Thank you Amami-kun.” Shuuichi is still smiling, his cheeks a bright red color and hugging the bag close to his chest. Rantarou is glad to know this . . .this wasn't a failure. He really wanted to give Shuuichi an incredible date. . .

“I’m glad. . .” Rantarou lightly laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I. . .I hope we can hangout again.” Shuuichi smiles. After all. It’s not a date. Rantarou Amami wouldn’t date someone like him after all.

Embarrassed by that very thought, Shuuichi hastily waves goodbye to Rantarou while pressing the bag of goods to his chest with one hand and quickly opens the door to his dorm with the other hand. Sensing the impending hell, Kuro swiftly drags him into the room, but before the door shuts Shuuichi sticks his hand between the frame to wave to Rantarou one more time.

Shuuichi makes his way to his living quarters, he empties the three plushies onto his bed and gathers all three of them into his arms where he happily snuggles them. He. . . His heart hurt just a little but he’s also so happy. This will be the closest to an actual date with Rantarou, as he’s always wanted. But he’ll take this moment in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen rad an i agree rantarou has ZERO dating experience despite how COOL and DATABLE he looks and shuuichi thinks he has zero chance with this absolute dork


	4. Gonta Keep You Up All Night {NSFW-ish}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gang attempts to teach gonta sex ed but he knows a lot already and no one knows how to handle it + kaitos dick is pierced and everyone wants to see it + korekiyo just makes everything a mess
> 
> \--
> 
> so not smut but, its pretty heavy to the end and a lot of lewd talking  
> this one is just a hell of a rp log to edit, and its more heavily edited to fit with the actual storyline that was later established in the rps???  
> a lot of ppl had a hand in this but i dont have all the ao3 names on hand because im dumb and its late at night

With Winter Exams over the Kink Club gathered in their club room with the intentions of celebrating their survival of another semester. Another four months and they will be onto their second year of college. Shit. Things were moving fast. . .

Nevertheless, to celebrate this event, Korekiyo -- the club president -- had purchased a non-alcoholic drink to share for a simple game of ‘Have You Ever’. Tragically, despite the game not even starting yet, Shuuichi was drunk off the atmosphere already. Seeing how he was happily giggling and leaning against Kaito’s shoulder. . .

Jesus Christ dude.

The door of the club room opened up, and there appeared an exhausted Rantarou appeared. He takes a moment to gather himself, and smiles softly, waving to the others. 

“Ah, am I early enough?” He asks softly. Rantarou’s arrival is immediately met with joyful cheers and numerous people lift their glasses into the air as a greeting. Rantarou lets out a small awkward laugh at the greetings, not actually expecting himself to be so well received. He approaches the circle of young adults sitting on the floor, wondering where he could sit when he notices Shuuichi scooting over just a bit, making space for him on the floor. “Thank you Saihara-kun.” He smiles in such a dazzling way that makes Shuuichi sheepishly look down to his cup in his hands.

What an experience, sandwiched between Rantarou and Kaito. He’s living the dream now. He’s not sure if he’s fortune or not that neither of the males notice how flustered and excited he is to be in that situation. . . but Korekiyo probably noticed. He notices a lot of things. And judging by the way he chuckles, he probably did notice it. Thankfully he says nothing about it and instead pours some of the drink into a small glass for Rantarou and hands it over to him.

“We were about to begin a game of ‘Have You Ever’.” He explains. Rantarou blinks for a moment before smiling a bit eagerly. Perhaps this would be an opportunity to would learn more about Shuuichi in a non-intrusive way. As good looking as he was -- and people made the idiotic assumption he was a playboy -- he genuinely had no idea how to really approach anything romantic. 

Truthfully, romance was not something he ever thought of until recently, given how his father could easily sleep around and when his younger sisters were missing he didn't want to focus on anything but finding them -- something Korekiyo and Shuuichi helped him with back in High School. . . but watching the detective in action had his heart fluttering and slapped him with the realization he had feelings for him.

But even with that realization, he was completely loss on what to do. . . so, he simply watched him from afar and took any opportunity to be with him when it came. He attempted to take him out on a date. . . That. . . It didn’t work out right. Shuuichi thought they were hanging out. Maybe he didn’t convey his feelings properly?

“If I may, could I go first?” Rantarou inquires. Korekiyo nods, giving him the go ahead. Rantarou smiles and brings his thumb to his chin in thought. “Have you ever left Japan?” About half of the group take a sip; Shuuichi, Korekiyo, and Rantarou himself.

“Where have you gone Saihara-kun?” He eagerly asks. Shuuichi blinks before looking down to his glass in hand with a blush on his pale cheeks.

“Amami-kun, I went overseas with  _ you _ .” And for a brief moment, Rantarou forgot that. Oh god. What is wrong with him? He probably looks like a complete  _ idiot _ to the other. 

“A-Ah, I suppose that’s right. . .” Rantarou nervously chuckles, awkwardly scratching his blush covered cheek. “Is there, perhaps, somewhere you’d like to go?”

“Gaaaaaay.” Ouma whines. He puffs his cheeks out in annoyance. “Stop being so gross you two! We need the real material here! Like, have you ever french kissed someone!” He proceeds to devilishly giggle as he watches others flush with embarrassment.

Shuuichi flushes a deep red color that stands out on his pale skin. Ever since their first encounter and having Kaito care for him since fell to a cold he and Kaito have kissed a few times. It was nothing particularly deep or heavy, but long and passionate nevertheless so he’s a bit surprised to see Kaito taking a sip. Ouma raises a brow as well.

“So whose tongue did you suck on Momota-chan?”

“None ya.” That was a rather curt response. They all had questions but none of them wanted to press on a subject he clearly didn't want to talk about.

“So, have you ever got a piercing on something other than the ear?” Hajime offers. Not surprisingly, Rantarou takes a drink. . .  but so does Kaito. “I bet its a star piercing. I swear to Atua.” Hajime mumbles.

“I donno anything about Atua,” Kaito mutters, rubbing the back of his head as a blush appears on his cheeks. “But I'd be a liar if I said that wasn’t true. . .”

“Where is it?” Shuuichi asks. Kaito’s face grows even darker and he quickly shakes his head.

“It’s on the dick isn't it.” Hajime presses in a flat tone. Kaito chokes on nothing but air, proving that Hajime’s wild guess was correct. To make matters worse, before Shuuichi can stop himself, he utters; show us the dick.

“Yeah! Show us the dick!” Hajime chants, pounding his fists on the ground. Rantarou sputters on his drink, choking just a bit as Shuuichi chants along with his senior.

“Not showing you anything.” Kaito firmly states, grinning just a bit. “you fuckers.”

“Coward.” Kokichi huffs. 

“Show the dick piercing, Momota-kun!” Kaito gives them all a look between disgust and simply being too tired for this shit.

“I want to see it too!” Shuuichi eagerly adds. Disgust turns to confusion and . .  . slight arousal? How could he not? Shuuichi is adorable when he’s meek and hesitant in asking for things when they kiss or cuddle but this aggressiveness is kinda hot. B-But this isn’t the time or place! Desperate for help he looks to Korekiyo but he simply hums, thoughtfully stroking his chin.

“I will admit, I’m curious as well. Show it to the others, there is nothing to be ashamed of.” Kaito is ready to die.

“It’s pretty hot.” Rantarou comments. “I’ve already seen it like a hundred times.” Kaito clenches his fist in disdain.

“Y'all are the real cowards, ganging up on me all the time.” He mutters. “Also Rantaro, shut the fuck up.” Annoyed, he thoughtlessly shoves Shuuichi right into Rantarou’s chest, more or less shoving the shorter’s face into his pecks. Shuuichi’s face turns a bright red and he sheepishly glances up into Rantarou’s wide and shocked eyes. Rantarou chokes out an awkward laugh, gently patting Shuuichi on his shoulders. He sheepishly glances away, blushing wildly and helplessly. This is. . . this is really close. . .

“W-We already fucked Kaito!” Shuuichi weakly argues. “S-So, you can s-show it to me!”

“We can see your bulge half the time! Show it you coward!!!” Hajime argues. All eyes immediately dart to Kaito’s crotch. And Hajime wasn’t wrong, Kaito’s choice to wear pajama pants all the goddamn time had come back to bite him in the ass. They were nice and fitting pants that hugged his body and stretched around the crotch region.

“Look, Momota-kun,” Rantarou sighs, patting Shuuichi on his head. Softly, Shuuichi makes a purring like sound which entices him to pat him some more. “you can't make me shut up because I helped you nursed your swollen sausage looking dick.”

“It didn’t look like a sausage!” Kaito argues.

“Your boyfriend want to see the dick!” Hajime shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth. “And I want to see it too! WE ALL WANT TO SEE IT!!”

“You all wanna see a dick piercing so bad? Go get your own!” 

“But I want the dick. . .” Shuuichi mumbles, clearly disappointed. 

“There’s no dick like yours Momota-chan~” Kokichi teases, happily watching Kaito squirm. 

“You aren't getting the dick, get over yourself, Shuuichi.” Kaito deadpans. 

“I thought you were cool, yet you don’t show your dick to us like a true bro would do. . . I’m honestly disappointed in you. . .” Hajime mutters, clenching his fist in despair. Truly, he was genuinely disappointed. 

“Give me a break. . .” Jesus Christ. This was supposed to be a night to unwind so how the hell did it end up like this?

“Momota-chan, if you agree to join my organization I'll help you escape this~” Kokichi beams, now laying on his stomach on the floor while swinging his legs about.

“I'll join you-- just-- take me away from here--!” Kaito desperately begs. Shuuichi suddenly breaks away from Rantarou and proceeds to flop on the floor, rolling over to Kokichi and cuddle up to his legs. In doing so, Shuuichi was completely unaware of the disheartened look on Rantarou ‘s face. He was aware that Kokichi was Shuuichi’s cuddle buddy but he could too! He loved to cuddle and hug!

“Ouma-kun, whyyy?” Shuuichi whines, now making himself the center of the attention.

“Now he's after my dick,” Kokichi exclaims, reaching out for Kaito. Kaito’s face still screams death. “Momota chan get the mace.” Kaito jumps a bit. Please let him not be serious. He doesn't want to show off the piercing but whipping out mace seems to be an extreme. Especially on Shuuichi.

“Soft.” Shuuichi mumbles, pressing his face into Kokichi’s stomach. Kokichi blinks a bit before quietly chuckling and wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders. Despite the fact it was public, Shuuichi seemed to be rather content and the others did find the scene to be rather adorable.

“Dick is the greatest! I haven’t had a good one in months! Please!!” Hajime shouts, near in tears, bringing back the dick subject at full force.   


“Hinata just go talk to Komaeda. . . he can probably rub one off with you. . .” Kaito’s tone is just. . . so goddamn tired. He wants to hope this is a joke that went too far for Hajime because this is fucking ridiculous. 

“Everyone please calm down. . .” Korekiyo’s calm voice brings everything to a stop. “We must give Momota a break. He's been through a lot. . .” 

“Kiyo is so responsible. . . The only one who listens in this damn club.” Kaito laughs, a smile on his face.

“Oh no.” Korekiyo chuckles. “I simply hide my thirst better than everyone else.” Kaito pales just a bit.

“W-What?” Oh god. Why. Why is this happening? Is no one able to keep it in their pants?! The door suddenly creeks open and Kaito is about to praise every god for a providing him with a distraction. He could escape. This would be goo-

"Hello friends, why are you all around Kaito?"

It was Gonta Gokuhara.

“GONTA IS NOT WELCOME IN THIS CLUB.” Kaito screams in absolute horror, not even thinking for a moment about the repercussions of such sharp words. After all, the moment he sees Gonta looks so hurt and his eyes tear up a bit, he feels like the biggest ass on the fucking planet. 

“Don't be mean to Gonta. . .” Shuuichi mumbles. 

“Sorry. . . I didn't mean to be mean. . .” Kaito sweats. “I just. . . uhh. . . Gonta probably doesn't know what kind of club this is. . .”

“I’m pretty sure Gonta  _ knows _ what sex is.”  Shuuichi responds with an utterly deadpan tone. He had to. He may have lived in the wilderness for years but, well, animals  _ fuck _ after all. However, there may be many other things he  _ doesn't _ know about sex. Most likely. 

“You can stay!” Hajime cheers as he proceeds to casually splay himself on the floor in what was probably supposed to be an alluring pose. “Ignore them.”

“I'm not saying that he  _ doesn't _ know what sex is. . .” Kaito mutters. His problem stems more from how insane things get around here. Sure, the name Kink Club doesn't exactly leave someone with high expectations, but the actual function of the club is to provide a place to safely explore and discuss kinks and educating on safe sex in general. . . However things have been known to get out of hand and he feels. . . uncomfortable of the thought of Gonta witnessing that.

“Nishishi, I think Gonta is too stupid to know what's going on here anyways.” Kokichi giggles while he pats Shuichi's head, relishing the quiet ‘merp’ like sound the detective makes. Gonta simply blinks, looks quite baffled  by how everyone is responding.

“Why Gonta can't stay here? Gonta wants to have fun with everybody else!”

Fun with everybody else

Fun with everybody else

              Fun   


                                         With

      Everybody 

                                                                Else

The words keep ringing in Kaito’s ears and it just. . . it feels like he’s  _ literally _ died. He feels and looks ill while he rapidly sweats. It just sounds so  _ wrong _ . It’s innocent enough but oh h hh  . . . He has absolutely no idea what that even means, does he? Oh god. 

Gonta blinks.

“Why are friends talking about mating?” Gonta questions with genuine confusion. “It’s not mating time. . . It’s the winter season. . .”

“Humans don't have a mating season. They do it whenever they want.” Hajime shrugs. “It’s like bees pollinating a flower, it’s fine.” Given everyone’s expression this was clearly subjective and that expression was stretching just a bit. However, Kaito was in a complete daze, repeating ‘fun with everyone’ again and again.

“At this point, just show them your dick, Momota-kun.” Rantarou deadpans, crossing his arms with a huff.

“It's . . . okay. . . everyone has needs. . . It's fine. . . I shouldn't judge. . .” And then his brain registers the Rantarou just said. He furrows his brows in annoyance, looking a bit disturbed about the thought of Gonta seeing his dick. “I'm not showing anything--!”

“SHOW US YOU COWARD!” Hajime demands once more, slamming his fists on the floor. After a few moments of silence, he lifts his head up and mutters; I’ll show my tattoo. Ah yes. The infamous ‘Hope Boy’ tattoo. Apparently he and some classmates for wasted one night and he ended up getting a tattoo high on his inner thigh in curvy lettering that simply spelled out ‘Hope Boy’. None of them had a clear idea what it looked like, none of them but Nagito anyway, and Korekiyo hummed as if he was debating this concept.

"Oh, Gonta supposes that is true. Most insects reproducing in the fall although.” Again, there is silence.

“Do you wish to join us Gokuhara?” Korekiyo questions, just as Kaito attempts to ask the anthropologist to tone things down as the club president. He’s frozen in horror as he watches a huge smile split across Gonta’s face and his big red eyes sparkle with excitement. 

"Momota-kun, show us whatever it is!" Gonta booms with great excitement. Hajime cheers on the utter chaos, cackling with delight. Those who actually knew the senior would have known this clearly isn’t how he usually acts, but god he’s more than glad to wreak this chaos on others. And by others he’s clearly referring to Kaito as this is his revenge for him interrupting his date with Nagito a few days back. It took him days and hours of lessons with Teruteru to properly prepare that dinner, only for Kaito to destroy it in a matter of seconds by slamming into him in the hall and not even fucking apologizing for it.

_ Suffer Momota. _

Nevertheless, Kokichi lets this all happen for a moment, focusing his attention on Shuuichi -- who is still clinging to him, his eyes slowly drifting close despite the chaos. He leans close to Shuuichi’s ear, whispering how he should join his organization as it would make him very happy. Shuuichi languidly stretch’s like a cat, nuzzling the hand stroking his cheek. Kokichi devilishly giggles. It’s obviously not an answer but Shuuichi is rather adorable like this.

Meanwhile Kaito was stuck standing frozen with this horribly awkward look -- a strange frozen smile -- on his face. It kinda creeped Hajime out. 

“What’s with that look. . .?"

“Come on, no shame in showing your dick. The piercings look great when it's hard, y'know?” Rantarou chuckles. Which was something he meant genuinely. He did spend some intimate time with Kaito’s cock while helping him through the healing process.

“Guys, isn't pressuring someone to show their dick when they say no bad?” Kokichi sighs.

“Oh hush,” Hajime waves off. He then turns his attention to Gonta, a huge grin on his face. 

“I’d prefer it if someone gave Gonta a talk about the club’s functions first however.” Korekiyo interrupts. Which is a fair thing to ask of. Someone should know what they’re getting into first. However, Hajime immediately says he’ll do it. It is immediately shot down by both Kaito and Korekiyo.

“No offense but leader should do it.” Under that mask, Korekiyo grinned slyly and gave Kaito a devilish look. “Isn't that right, Momota?” It takes a few moments for it to register what Korekiyo just said and Kaito feels like he’s dying for real this time. Jesus. Is this real?   


“Hold on. . .  _ Me _ ? You're telling  _ me _ that  _ I _ should have the talk with Gonta?! But you said that the leader should have the talk-- Kiyo, what--” Kaito desperately tries to reason but Korekiyo was having none of that.

“Am I wrong?” Korekiyo chuckles. “I thought you wanted to become a new leader Momota. . .so as a leader it's your job.” Oh FUCK. He did argue with Korekiyo for the role of leadership. . . and he did gain temporary leadership of the club. Oh shit. He was supposed to organize tonight’s game.

“Okay it's just. . . just a talk about sex. With Gonta. . . sex. . . Kink Club and. . . What the fuck am I supposed to say to him?” Kaito genuinely looks ill, sweating and huffing. He looks so conflicted that he’s simply holding his head in his hands and keeps mumbling to himself.

“It's either Hinata-kun elaborates to Gokuhara-kun or you do, Momota-kun. Just do it.” Rantarou sighs, crossing his arms.

“Rantarou. You're not helping anyone. Absolutely no one.” Kaito bemoans. Still, Gonta looks at Kaito with 

"Momota-kun, having sex is a lot of responsibility alone. It's not about 'tainting' him, it's about educating him on what is the right thing to do when it comes to that point." Rantarou firmly reminds him, annoyance rather clear on his face. Unfortunately for Kaito it was  _ just  _ not that simple for him.

“I don't think the Kink Club should educate anyone on anything. . .” He mumbles.

“I’m just giving him basic sex ed. There’s nothing wrong!” Hinata points out.

“I'm pretty sure Gonta probably knows everything that's needed. . . I mean. . . Hinata, seriously. Let's not. . .”

“Just do it, Momota-kun. Give Gokuhara-kun the talk if you're worried about what Hinata-kun might say to him.” Rantarou laughs just a bit. After all, what’s the worse Hajime will actually do?

“I . . . uh. . . well. . . Gonta, you see. . . babies actually. . .” Oh Jesus Christ. The second hand is actually killing them all. It was so bad it dragged Shuuichi out of his sleepy state and he was cringing on the other’s behalf.  Kaito anxiously clears his throat. “When a woman and a man like each other a lot. . . they. . .”

FUCKING CHRIST KAITO

“I’ll say it if you’re gonna be a coward.” Hajime interrupts. “I have no shame.” That’s something they’ve all realized tonight. At the otherside of the room, Korekiyo was pressing a bandaged hand to the mask that covered his mouth, trying to muffle any laughter as tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

“They. . .kiss and. . . uh. . . they agree to like . . . um. . .” The nightmare continues with Kaito clearing his throat once more. “They agree to this act . .. which ends up in a baby growing inside the woman's stomach. . . and. . .

womb.

womb, kaito. 

the word is womb.

This is literally a nightmare. While half of them are giggling at this, the other half is  _ LITERALLY _ dying from second hand embarrassment, not only because he was so flustered but his inability to even lead this club as he argued he could. Hinata loudly coughs, which is greeted by a pointed glare from Kaito.

“Act?” Gonta repeats.

“Yeah. . . uh . . . ‘act’ . . . you can call it many things. . . uh. . . making love, sex. . . or. . . yeah. . . whatever, just . . . do I really have to explain in detail?”

“Oh no!” Gonta begins to beam, placing his large hands on his hips. “Gonta knows all about  _ that _ ! Gonta has seen the wolves mate and even helped in birth!”

_ CRITICAL MISSION FAILURE _

He wasn't prepared for that. He honestly wasn't. Of course Gonta would know about sex given he lived in the woods of Germany as a kid -- apparently his family was on a trip overseas when he got lost in the first place -- and animals have no shame or concept of hiding sex from others. They’ll just fuck wherever they want to. But FUCK. He was not prepared to hear Gonta  _ knew _ how child birth worked and even  _ helped deliver some pups in the past _ . But for fuck’s sake, he even studied bugs so of course he knew basics of reproduction, even if some of this knowledge didn't apply to humans.

“Wow for someone who’s been having sex lately, you’re terrible at explaining it.” Hajime snorts. “It’s honestly sad.” Kaito suddenly coughs, choking on his spit. He wheezes, slamming his fist against his chest to try and save himself from this untimely death. Then again. This is great. He dies and he doesn't have to deal with this anymore. 

“Shut the fuck up Hinata. . .” He says with a smile, despite the fact he’s got drool dribbling down his chin. Now he had to start this conversation from square one. God. What does Gonta even  _ know _ ? This feels like he’s in some dangerous uncharted territory. It’s just,  _ game over, man _ . Everything he’s thought he knew about Gonta is wrong, but maybe it was a mistake that he thought Gonta was ‘pure’ and ‘innocent’. Maybe he brought this upon himself.

Korekiyo stands up from the floor. Slowly and quietly he comes closer to Kaito, placing a hand on his shoulder -- causing him to shiver in fear -- and he stands behind him, asking; “Are you perhaps in need of assistance? You're doing very poorly as the ‘Lider of Kink Club’. . .”

"Momota-kun, wolf family mates with wolf they think can carry the best pups, but it’s not the same for humans, right? So, if you . . . uhm . . . make love so much, does this mean that you love this person a lot?” Gonta was blushing a bit as he asked this, proving that while Gonta clearly knew how sex worked on a basic level he didn’t quite understand the emotional attachment that came to it for humans. Nervously, Kaito glanced over to Shuuichi, who meets his gaze with a heavy blush on his face.

“Y. . .Yes, Gonta. I love this person very very much. . .” In admitting this, a squeak of surprise escaped Shuuichi. He heastily his his red covered face in Kokichi’s small chest. Kokichi pouts, feeling just a tad envious about how the dumb astronaut stole the detective’s heart. 

“Then Momota-kun is a very romantic boy!” Gonta beams. Kaito awkwardly chuckles, feeling as if he’s physically dying.

“Yeah. . . haha. . . ha. . . yeah . . . very romantic. . .” He mumbles, giving a weak thumbs up. On the other hand, Hajime has had his fun on casting his revenge against Kaito, so he should make his escape soon before someone beats him up for the utter chaos he’s caused.

“Someone should carry him back to his dorm. He looks awful.” But Korekiyo slowly turns to him, a deadly and threatening look in his narrowed eyes. 

“. . .Hinata may I ask you a question first?”

“Sure, Shinguuji. . .?”

“Hinata please tell me. . . did you wish to explain it to Gokuhara from purity of your heart or rather because there is some secret or rather. . . desire behind it?”

“Shinguuji, listen. I honest to God wanted to say that stuff to him out of the bottom of my heart.” Hinata stresses. Korekiyo stares at him just a bit, debating if his words were genuine or not.   


“Oh I see. . .my bad. I thought your intention might be less...pure, so I called your friend over. Of course I can decline it.” Hajime pales. Oh God. Please let it not be Nagito. He will literally die. He just wanted to make shit miserable for Kaito but if Nagito gets mixed up in this he will DIE.      


“Gonta can do it!” The gentle giant exclaims, suddenly and abruptly, scooping Kaito into his big and powerful arms. “Gonta also loves Momota-san!”

“Gonta. . . what. . . ?” Kaito questions in horror, as his face is pressed to Gonta’s pecks. This is. . . What is he. . . ?! “G-Gonta I don't know about this-- there's many different kinds of love- I. . .” God. What about LOVE does Gonta even understand? Can he tell friendship from romantic feelings?

“Gonta can carry you to your room. . . and then he will have a long talk with Kaito about love.” Gonta explains. Brilliantly, Kaito can only say ‘. . . Uh. . .’. He honestly has no idea how to deal with this. He’s no good with relationships or the titles applied to them. It’s just. . . weird. . .

“Gonta. . . I don't. . . I don't know. . . I'm not really feeling good--” He attempts to weasel out of Gonta’s arms but Gonta holds on tight, holding him firm to his chest as if he’s protecting and cradle him.

“It's okay, Momota-san! Gonta is going to carry you and listen to you like a true gentleman!”

“Gonta. . . I appreciate the thought but. . . really. . . I . . .” He struggles to explain in a panic but Gonta didn't seem to understand what was wrong. Kaito flailed a little more, shouting that Gonta HAD to stop and let him explain something very serious and very important. “Gonta, look! Listen!” Kaito manages to break free, falling to the floor with a thud. It’s painful but, he’s up on his feet, looking Gonta in his eyes as he delivers something important. A very important and valuable piece of information. “Before you get into anything with anyone, you need to ask the other side if they consent! CONSENT IS KEY, GONTA!”

“Consent?” Gonta repeats, genuinely confused as his finger probes his bottom lip. He understands the word but isnt sure how it’s applied in romantic and/or sexual situations.

“Yeah, consent.” Kaito is a bit relieved that the other is still and listening to him. He dramatically clenches his fist and a large grin spreads across his face. “Yes! You have to ask your partner if they want sex with you! And if they agree, you have their ‘consent’ it means it's okay to proceed but. . . well . . without ‘consent’ it's not okay to have sex. Even if you loved the other one. . .very. . .very much. . . That would be committing a crime and a break of trust!” Gonta seems to absorb the information but he. . . he looks confused. Why? Gonta why are you confused?

“But Momota-san, didn't you give me consent?”

**_N A N I_ **

What the HELL is he talking about? When did he consent to any sort of sex? Gonta is a good person but he. . . he really doesnt feel for him like that. Oh Jesus Christ. Where and when did the wires get crossed? How did he get to that conclusion?

“. . . When. . . ?” Again, Kaito thinks back to everything he has said to Gonta and tries to find anything that the other could have taken as him 'consenting' for this, but he just  he couldn't think of a single moment. He was just a mess of a man trying to think his way out without hurting Gonta's feelings.

“When you agreed to explain Gonta these stuffs?” Gonta replied, equally confused by Kaito’s confusion. That  _ is _ what Kaito meant when he said he would explain things to him. It was supposed to be a hands on explanation. . . right?

“Gonta. . .” Kaito sighs softly. “Agreeing to talking about sex and doing it are two whole different thing.” Gonta blinks and thoughtfully hums. He supposes that makes sense. He still doesn't quite understand how relationships work much less how to properly initiate such intimate things, but then again, if every time someone tried to explain sex and it lead to sex, that would be a problem or really annoying.

Korekiyo chuckles and comes closer to Kaito. He leans down a little and whispers; “Being ‘Lider’ is truly wonderful experience isn't it?”

“Suck a dick, Kiyo. . .” Kaito mutters, still clearly mentally dying and wishing to tear his very soul from his body and leave the scene. Thankfully Korekiyo takes pity on his pathetic soul and lets out a sigh before taking the reigns once more.

“. . .Everyone unfortunately I think that's it for now. Hinata-kun can you please take care of Gonta for me?” Korekiyo requests. Hajime makes a simple ‘okay’ sign with his hands. Kaito weakly begs no as he limply lays on the floor in defeat. Korekiyo leans down to whisper to Kaito, informing him to simply trust him, and if he talks again, he’ll rip his tongue out. Kaito immediately snaps his mouth shut. 

“Well, I guess. . .all is well now. . .” Rantarou sighs, placing his hands on his hips. Kokichi loudly snores, to show how bored he’s become with the situation, with his head in Shuuichi’s lap. Shuuichi makes an awkwardly smiles, gently patting Kokichi’s head. “Shinguuji-kun, will you help me assist Momota-kun to his room? The bleeding is getting out of hand and he needs to rest.”

Kaito didn't want to see Korekiyo try and actually live up to his threats. The mere possibility was terrifying so he just closed his eyes and thought about the whole situation at hand. Why did this even happen in the first place. . .?

Oh right.

Rantarou.

Fucking Christ, bringing up his goddamn dick piercing. 

Korekiyo approaches Rantarou, leaning down to inform him in a whisper that he will join him in a minute. Right now he needs to restrain Hajime and calmly explain the wonders and various types of relationships to Gonta since someone CLEARLY failed to help him with that when reintroducing him into society.

“Alright, Shinguuji-kun. I'll accompany Momota-kun for now.” Rantarou smiles,, bidding farewell to the other with a wave. Kaito mutters his name and Rantarou smiles with pride once more “And don't worry, Momota-kun. I already saw your dick.”

“This is literally all your fault.” Kaito mutters under his breath as Rantarou pulls him to his feet and throws an arm over his shoulder.

“My bad, I guess.” Rantarou laughs nervously. Kaito glares and he’s so tempted to strange the pretty boy’s fucking NECK.

“‘My bad, I guess’ hahaha. . . haha . . .” His laughter immediately escalates into anger and he attempts to reach for Rantarou’s neck. “YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

“Calm down, Momota-kun. You’ll only feel worse if you get too worked up.” Rantarou tries to reason with him. He opens his mouth to scream at Rantarou once more but Korekiyo slowly turns to Kaito, a sharp look of irritation in his eyes.

“. . . Kaito,” The sharp use of his given name makes him flinch and sweat under the other’s sharp gaze. “didn't I tell you to stay quiet? Do you want me to punish you too?” There’s a bundle of red rope in his hands. Where did he get that from. Why is he carrying that around? Oh my god. 

Nevertheless, taking Kaito’s silence as his submission to follow through with his orders, Korekiyo smiles under his mask .

“Do not worry. . . As a leader I'm sure I will find some way to make it up for you. . .but now. . .” He pulls the rope taught, making a loud cracking sound that has Hajime running as fast as he can out of the room. Korekiyo narrows his eyes into the deadliest expression humanly possible and chases after the other male, his boots loudly clompling as he moves. “. . .  _ H A J I M E _ . . .”

Hajime Hinata is most certainly a deadman now.

“Rantarou, what the fuck. . .” Kaito mutters as the two of them make their way out of the club room and begin their trek back to the dorms. “You always miss this shit. . . I'm envious of you. . .”

“Deprivation from these kinds of things are not fun for me, Momota-kun. I'm envious of you.” Rantarou simply refutes. It denies him a chance to interact with his crush and after the last diasterious date they had -- that Shuuichi  _ thought _ was just the two of them hanging out -- that’s a problem. How the hell is he supposed to woo someone as cute as him if he can't get inside his brain and knows what gets him hot?

He’s not fucking charming or cool like Kaito, who can so effortlessly enamor people. It’s completely unfair because who WOULDN’T like Kaito? Fuck, even he’s in that boat too. . .

“I really don't think you should be envious, Rantaro. . .” Kaito mumbles, pulling his dorm keys out of his pocket. He’s just so tired and    


“Momota-kun, I have every right to complain about this! I miss all the kinky things!” Rantarou argues in frustration as he leads Kaito into his dorm. Kaito shoots him an apathetic look over his shoulder as he drags himself to his sleeping quarters. Rantarou follows behind to make sure he doesn't fall on his face or anything. Kaito reaches the edge of his bed and simply flops onto the galaxy print sheets without removing any of his clothes. 

“Look . . . sure, it's not fun to miss all the action but. . . this kind of action just. . . just. . . why did Gonta have to find the club. . .?” To that, Rantarou could simply shrug. After moments of silence, Rantarou reaches out and pats Kaito on his head. He mumbles something about ‘don't mess up my hair’ but he doesn't tell Rantarou to stop petting him.

It’s kinda adorable. . . 

Blushing just a bit, Rantarou excuses himself from the room, telling Kaito he would be in the living room quarters if he needed anything. Kaito quietly hummed but said nothing more than that.

 

* * *

 

Ten or so minutes passed before anything happened; Rantarou was curled up on the couch with a book in hand. It was some book on space, as to be expected, that Kaito left on the side table when there was a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was Korekiyo he didn't even check the peephole so he was left with quite a surprise to find Shuuichi on the other side of the door.

The detectives cheeks were dusted with pink and he was nervously tugging at the hem of his clothe. Rantarou blinked, his brain reeling to come up with some sort of reaction but all that came out was a soft; O-O, Saihara-kun. . .

“You’re still, here, I’m glad. . .” Shuuichi smiles softly and Rantarou’s heart feels as if it’s going to jump out his goddamn chest. How could Shuuichi be so cute, smart and loving, all wrapped up in this precious package?

“Glad? Why would you be glad?” He finds himself asking in utter confusion. Shuuichi sheepishly glances away, looking a tad embarrassed. 

“We don't get to talk as much. . . I hate how needy that sounds but I. . . I like spending time with you. . .” Does he really feel that bad about just talking to him? “Ah, th-that sounds stupid. I-I should go.” Shuuichi attempts to turn away and run as quickly as he could to his dorm but Rantarou easily grabs him by his shoulders. Shuuichi’s brain briefly sputters as he notices that Rantarou’s cheeks are pink as well. Why would someone like him be flustered by. . . by him?! That makes no sense.

“I-I feel the same too Saihara-kun. . .” He softly admits. “Spending time with you . . . It’s one of the greatest pleasures in my life. . .” Shuuichi’s brain is still reeling as Rantarou pulls him closer to his body and shuts the door behind him. His back touches the door causing him to let out a soft gasp and his face reaches a darker shade of red as Rantarou leans closer to his face until their lips are nearly touching.

He isnt sure what’s going on or why Rantarou is leaning in. He really can't. . . he  _ can't _ be interested in him. Despite such self-deprecating thoughts, he’s leaning in closer to meet Rantarou. Lips touch and a spark runs through their bodies. Rantarou’s warm hands cup his cheeks and Shuuichi throws his arms around his neck, dragging him closer so that their bodies were pressing against each other.

The Adventurer’s hands leave Shuuichi’s cheeks to grab his supple asscheeks and gives him a squeeze. Shuuichi moans, drool sliding down his chin as the kissing grows intense and his legs already feel so incredibly weak. Again Rantarou’s hands move, grabbing Shuuichi’s upper thighs as he pressed him against the door a little more firmly. The detective manages to get the message and wraps his legs around Rantarou’s waist. 

Rantarou quietly praises him for being such a good boy so far, making Shuuichi shiver and tremble. Eagerly, he carries the other in his arms back to the couch, where they continue to where they left off. Sitting in his lap, his hands eagerly grab Shuuichi’s ass once more, his trembling fingers gently rubbing against the boy’s hole through the material of the pants. Shuuichi lets out a loud, surprised squeak and he attempts to hide his flushed face in Rantarou’s chest, which only spurns him further.

It’s not until he hears a sleepy; ‘W-What’s going on?’ does he realize that this is not his dorm room.

This is Kaito’s.


	5. Romance in Space {NSFW} { Saimotamami }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y e e t  
> heres some gay ass shit  
> i added the last scene personally

Kaito isnt sure what he was expecting when he left his room when he woke up to some loud noises. . .but this. . .  _ this  _ wasn't what he was expected in the slightest.  _ Fucking _ Rantarou making out with his sidekick, groping and grinding his ass with no shame. IN HIS DORM NO LESS.

“Woah. . . wait. . . Shuuichi? When did you come here--?!” Kaito fumbles. Shuuichi lets out a squeak, trying so hard to hide his face in Rantarou’s chest. On the other hand, the other male gently strokes the detective's hair fondly, a loving and soft expression in his eyes.

Woah. Shit. Uh, did they get together . . . ?

Kaito was pretty sure Shuuichi was focused and interested in him. . . but, uh, if Shuuichi liked someone else, he was fine with that. Shuuichi has every right to like who ever he does. . . Kaito is about to reason maybe they should return to the club or something since he’s feeling better now but Shuuichi makes an incredibly bold and wild course of action. He whispers a soft boop as he grabs Rantarou’s chest. It’s a firm grab and squeezes his pecks a few time. IT feels nice in his hands, Shuuichi’s expression is completely dreamy as he watches how Rantarou’s turns red and he bites his lip to muffle the sound of a moan trying to escape. Kaito stares at the two, eyes widening a bit as Shuuichi grabs that amamitiddy.

“U-Uh. . .what . . .?”

“A-Amami-kun. . . I really want you to fuck me. . .” And Rantarou’s brain shuts down. Yeah, he was touching and groping Shuuichi. . .b-but he didn't think he’d want to go all the way with him. This can't be real. On the other hand, Kaito stares in pure confusion and awe, he was sure he hadn't heard Shuuichi right... 

“Hold on. . . Shuuichi, what did you. . . Wait. . .” He had to take a moment to pause and think. Just honest to god think about what he just heard.

“I said 'Fuck Me Amami'.” Shuuichi mumbles, his cheeks a bright red. Not exactly word for word but it got the same meaning across. Rantarou was in deep thought. He mulled over the choices present but he has to address something else first. 

"Well, I can't leave Momota-kun alone here. Are you . . . alright with doing it here?"

“Yes.” He doesnt even skip a beat with that response. In fact he looks so  _ thrilled  _ and  _ eager _ to do it right here right now in Kaito’s dorm.

"you... ah..." Kaito stared in confusion as it dawned upon him that, yes, Shuuichi was serious about this. And when Rantarou requested to do it right there, Kaito just stared at the two in horror. "Hold on a minute-!! this is my room! I. . . I don't care if you do it. . .” Even if the thought of Shuuichi with someone else made him jealous “but take it elsewhere!”

“I dont care if you watch . . .” Shuuichi sheepishly mumbles.

"D. . .Don't say that!” Despite arguing, there was a blush rising on the astronaut's cheeks.

“Then why are you blushing?”

"I'm not blushing-- I just. . . Why'd you fuck in my room? In my room out of all the possible places..."

"Yeah, well, I can't leave you by yourself just to fuck. That would be rude of me." Rantarou reasons with an innocent smile on his face. Shuuichi hums, rubbing against Ramtarous body with a pleased grin on his face.

"Look I'm fine, just.. leave-- really, the earlier was nothing, I'm fine alone--" Kaito watched helplessly as Saihara ground his hips against Rantarou's. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just leave and let them have his room either, it'd bother the fuck out of him.

Rantarou looks at Kaito with an amused expression, putting his hands on Shuuichi's ass and began fondling all for the astronaut to see. "Oh, but I have this suspicion that you'd like watching, no?" He smiles at him slyly.

Shuuichi shifts in Rantarou's lap, pressing their bodies chest to chest, and wraps his arms around the green haired male's neck. It was the perfect position for Kaito to watch as the other fondled him and for him to hide his flustered face against his neck as he quietly moaned. Kaito wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, the two weren't listening to him and he couldn't leave them alone in his room. He stayed further from the others and took a seat on the nearby armchair, while staring at the two, his face turning a darker shade of red. Hearing Shuuichi moan, Kaito felt a familiar spark of arousal hit him and he cursed at himself in his mind, he was not getting a boner for this. He told himself. . .

It was exhilarating for Rantarou to be watched while he molests Shuuichi's backside, his finger dipping at the tailbone and in between the soft pillowy ass pressing hard, almost feeling the rim twitch through the detective's pants. He's so aroused that he grinds his hard on against Shuuichi's own. Again and again. "Come on, Kaito, it's alright." Rantarou chuckles. "It's alright to give in."

The knowledge of being watched by Kaito as Rantarou touched him was driving him insane. A needy whimper escaped his lips as Rantarou ground his hips against him again and again. His fingers dug a little deeper and his hips eagerly moved to meet Rantarou.   
  
“R-Rantarou. . . Kaito. . . Haa. . . Touch me more. . .”

Kaito couldn't avert his gaze from the two, his eyes followed Rantarou's hands as they fondled Shuuichi's ass and the detective's needy whimpers had Kaito holding his breath in anticipation. Why the fuck did he keep watching. . .?

Rantarou peppered kisses along Shuuichi's neck, his right hand moving to deftly unbutton his uniform and shirt, left keeping hold of his hip in place. As soon as he was done, he licked the detective's chest, tongue flicking the hardened nub and sucking in intervals and did the same with the other. The way the boy on his lap trembles fuels his veins and he knows he will wreck him in pieces to put back together after

“Ah. . .!” Shuuichi’s voice trembles as Rantarou’s lips moves down his neck. He moves his head to the side to hide his flustered expression but all that does is expose more skin to both males. A small whine of protest slips when Rantarou’s left hand settles on his hip to hold him in place but the sound is replaced with pleased high pitched moans the moment Rantarou begins to attack his chest.

Kaito stares in lust-ridden awe and curiosity as the two of them displayed this shameful act before him. As much as Kaito had opposed this, he couldn't tear his gaze away now...   
  
The noises his sidekick was making made it all the worse....or better... Kaito shook his head and looked away from the two, trying to clear up his head, no he had to tell the two to get out of his room. He was feeling fine. He didn't need them here, he didn't want-! . . What did he want? In the end he was getting aroused by this all just as much as the others were getting aroused getting it on in front of him. God this was messed up. . .

Rantarou glanced at Kaito, seeing how hard he has gotten. An idea came to him, making him smile slyly once more. "Momota-kun, can we move to your bed? I figured you can't see properly so of course we have to do it where you can see." He gave Shuuichi's nub a hickey and then spit on it, his thumb rubbing that spot to both soothe and arouse.  "You keep your lube in the side table drawer, don't you?"

The astronaut turned to look at Rantarou as the other requested to move onto his bed, there was no point in hiding the bulge of his that was growing as all this escalated. He gave Rantarou a questioning look but he couldn't help but admit he wanted to see this to the end. Part of him tried blaming it all on Rantarou, they really didn't need to do this here but. . .

Kaito returns to his room, taking a deep breath and reached for his side table drawer, reaching into the back and pulling out a bottle of lube once he gave the others a quick 'okay' to move onto the bed. He couldn't believe himself that he was actually complying with this.

He smiled as Kaito compiled, placing his arms around Shuuichi's body and started to carry him to the bed, setting him down carefully on the mattress. The detective was beautiful, face flushed and pale chest heaving with all the stimulation he did. He can't help but kiss his hand, loving how he was so turned on. "Saihara-kun. . . do you want to suck off Momota-kun?" He asked.

Although the moment was brief, having Rantarou not focus on him left his mewling and whining for attention. However, the moment Rantarou carried him and placed his body on the bed did it really sink in what was happening.  Someone as beautiful and amazing as Rantarou wanted to have sex with him and Kaito was getting off seeing the two of them together. His mind is frazzled once more when Rantarou kisses his hand and asked if he would like to suck off Kaito. A shy whimper escaped him and he excitedly nodded his head.   
  
“Yes. . . I would like that. . .” He admits in a soft flustered tone.

Kaito watched at the two made their way to his bed, where the astronaut already sat, holding the half-full bottle of lube. He looked down at Shuuichi as the other agreed to Rantarou's request. Kaito felt like he was going to melt, whatever he was getting himself into, it wasn't. . . too bad.  He lifted his gaze just enough to face Rantarou as he offered other the bottle of lubricant, his expression was something between embarrassment and lust.

Rantarou took the bottle from the astronaut wordlessly, setting it down beside Shuuichi and started to take off the boy's pants and underwear completely. It was fairly cute, he thinks as he looked at the boy's hardened cock. It was cut, decently sized and leaking with precum, the tip as red as the boy's full lips. He was appetizing, and he can't wait to eat him up. The pink rim twitches and he'll be damned if that didn't excited him further.   However, Kaito looks so delicious as well. He cannot mistake that dilation of eyes for anything else, and right now he wants to do something to him. "May I kiss you, Momota-kun?"

Kaito watched intently as Rantarou got rid of Shuuichi's pants and underwear with ease, his sidekick was so eager and gorgeous. . . The astronaut paused at the green haired boy's words, looking up at him with the same lust filled gaze but now struck with surprise, stars in his darkened eyes. He pondered the question for a while before leaning closer towards Rantarou, wearing a confident smile. "I don't see why not. . ." he muttered, his voice a bit lower than his normal tone.

Rantarou's reply was him fisting the collar of Kaito's shirt, kissing him eagerly and his tongue pried between the astronaut's lips. Dominance was his strong suit and he conveys through the deed on how much he wants the other just as much as he wanted Shuuichi. He wants both of them and it drives him crazy with want. Shuuichi bit his lip, fighting back the needy whine that wanted to escape as he watched the two kiss. The sight went straight to his cock that throbbed with desire. His shaking hand reaches out, grabbing Kaito’s baggy pants.   
  
“You’re wearing too much. . .”

Kaito was taken aback with surprise when Rantarou took a hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, the astronaut kissed back with eager need and he winces and moaned a little into the kiss when Shuuichi grabbed his pants... Kaito had no idea where to put his hands, clumsily looking for Shuuichi's chest and when he found what he was looking for, he started massaging the detective's chest and teasing his nipples, letting Rantarou lead the kiss, he cursed at Shuuichi in his mind for making him moan like that....

It's too hot, Rantarou thinks as he pulled away from the kiss and strips off his shirt by grasping the back off his collar and pulling it roughly over his head like he's some kind of trained porn star. He turns his attention on Shuuichi, holding the bottle of lube and pouring a dollop on his hand. Slowly but surely, he slipped in a finger in his rim. It was so hot and warm inside, the muscle so tight around his finger that he feels it will be divine around his cock. Like velvet heat fit for a king.

Shuuichi let out a long moan the moment Rantarou pushes his finger inside. He shyly grabbed the pillow his head rested on and turned his head to the side in a vain attempt to hide. The feeling of being stretched, Rantarou’s beautiful face looking at him with such longing while Kaito play with his chest with such lust was too good.   
  
“Haa. . . K-Kiss. . .?” He mumbles, his voice quivering as he begged. God. He’s really going to die under these two, isn’t he?

Kaito watched as Rantarou stripped, he took off his own jacket, starting to get dizzy from the heat, after he was done, he went straight back to playing with Shuuichi's chest though. The astronaut felt like he was going to melt when his sidekick started begging for a kiss. He carefully leaned closer to Shuuichi and pressed his lips against the other's, Kaito's lips still wet with Rantarou's saliva

Shuuichi eagerly kisses back, moaning into Kaito’s mouth and cards his fingers through his hair, destroying it. As he does, he rocks his hips enthusiastically sinking back onto Rantarou’s fingers that worked to stretch him open.

Kaito isn't too surprised when Shuuichi ruins his hair, bringing it down but for now, the astronaut doesn't care, he's too busy kissing the lights out for the detective while still twisting and teasing the other's nipples. God, Shuuichi made the best noises...

Rantarou pulled back his finger and started to add another as he pushed back in, taking pleasure in opening up the tight rim. He curled the pads of his fingers upward, rubbing the prostate in slow circles that will make Shuuichi squirm. For the most part he still couldn't believe that he has the boy melting under his touch.

A sudden gasp escapes Shuuichi and pleasure ripples though his body. This is probably one of the very few occasions he’s thankful for his overly sensitive body. Kaito pulling and teasing his chest while Rantarou dragged out all sorts of sounds from him. His fingers dig into Kaito’s skin, leaving crescent shapes markings in his wake. He shamelessly moans and pants into the kiss, drool starting to escape as he lost any remaining amount of self control.

Kaito had to pull back from the kiss soon as he was getting too out of breath, he licked his lips and looked down as Shuuichi was turning into a mess under Rantarou and his touch, the astronaut hadn't thought Rantarou to be so skilled at making the boy unravel and Kaito would have been lying if he had said he wasn't curious about Rantarou's skills. When they had kissed too, Rantarou had been so aggressive and dominant. it was nothing like what the astronaut had expected of him.

Rantarou knows he should really stop taking his sweet time but he couldn't help but pull Shuuichi's hips on his lap to spreading his legs and open up his lewd, puffy hole with his thumb. He pours more lube in and fingerfucked him some more before he unzipped his pants and freed his own hard cock. He slathered the excess on it and started rubbing the rim with his tip. Fuck, Shuuichi is so fucking hot and what wouldn't he give to watch him suck Kaito's cock.    
  
"Saihara-kun. . . are you ready?" he asked, breathing heavily as he looked down on him. He reluctantly parts from Kaito’s lips, panting heavily, he gazes upon Rantarou with hooded lusty eyes. He starts to mewl and whine as Rantarou plays with him by rubbing the tip of his cock against his needy hole.   


“Raaaantarooouu. . . Please. . .” He whines, drool rolling down his chin.

Kaito stared at Rantarou's dick for a longer time than necessary before he turned to look at Shuuichi's expression as the other was melting into a needy bundle of nerves, he smirked a little bit and stopped teasing the other's chest for now, he thought he'd give Shuuichi the space to really focus on when Rantarou would actually enter the detective. He was so painfully hard but he would have been happy with just watching Shuuichi's lust-driven expressions... Kaito wondered if that made him some sort of a pervert.. Probably no. Yeah no.

It took all restraint for Rantarou to slowly enter Shuuichi to the hilt. The pulsating heat around his dick held him in a vice grip and oh, it feels  _ heavenly _ . He should move but he wants to know how Shuuichi is feeling. He turns to look at Kaito, giving a teasing smile and hooking a thumb inside the boy's hole, knowing it would be an even tighter fit. He smirked at him as he gave a sharp thrust in the detective. "It's a lovely sight, Momota-kun. How many times have you fucked him? You sure had a lot of fun in my absence..."

“Taaaro. . .” Shuuichi lets out a whine as the other slowly enters him. It’s too slow. He needs more. . .! It’s like Rantarou is just playing with him. . .! Putting him on display for Kaito. It’s all so arousing but so embarrassing!  He tries to hide his flushed face behind his hands, only for Rantarou to deliver a sharp thrust. The response is immediate, Shuuichi throws his head back, revealing more of his pale skin with a loud moan. 

Kaito winces a bit when Rantarou says his name, the astronaut lifted his gaze from Shuuichi who continued to melt into a moaning, slithering mess. He had no idea how to respond to Rantarou, his mind was just turning into jelly, he could just swallow and nod, his cheeks burning as he took his eyes back to look at his sidekick. He couldn't take it anymore, as embarrassing as it was, he opened the buckle of his belt, proceeding to open his pants.

Slowly drawing back, he removed his thumb and proceeded to fuck Shuuichi properly, placing his hands underneath the mewling boy's knees to raise his thighs higher. Rantarou pistoned his hips, hoping to hit the bundle of nerves sooner in this angle. Both lube and precum leaked from the rim, the wet muscle tightening only spurring him on to fuck the detective further.

With his eyes squeezed shut Shuuichi was oblivious to Kaito unzipping his pants. All he could focus on was the feeling of Rantarou thrusting into him. A loud moan ripped forth with each thrust against the bundle of nerves. The red that covered his face made its way down his neck and to his shoulders, making him all the more desperate to hide his face.

Kaito watched as Rantarou continued to thrust into Shuuichi as the detective tried to desperately hide his face. Kaito lowered his pants, leaving the underwear on still, there was precum that was staining the front of his boxers. "Don't hide your face Shuuichi.. you look so gorgeous.."

Despite the fact Rantarou is thrusting into him, his hands shakily lower to look at Kaito with glossy, lust filled eyes that are yet. . . confused. "K-Ka -- haaa -- ito. . .  wh-what are you saying. . . ?" Another strong thrust from Rantarou has him hiding his face in the pillow. "I-I'm not. . . ! Mmm. . . not. . .!" He desperately tries to argue but, his words are failing him as he consumed with lust.

"You're beautiful, Shuuichi." Rantarou said as he kept thrusting, this time picking up the pace and craning his head forward to suckle at the rosy nub. His left hand played with the other, releasing the one in his mouth to order Kaito with a domineering stare. "Kaito. . .  **fuck his mouth** ."

Kaito pet Shuuichi's hair slightly as the other was desperately trying to argue the compliments but the astronaut stopped in his tracks when he heard Rantarou call out to him and tell him to fuck Shuuichi's mouth.  The purple haired boy could only stare at Rantarou and then at Shuuichi, progressing the words in his head. "I. . . uh. . ." His brain was turning into a mush only imagining it happening and his cock twitched in anticipation, still trapped by his underwear.

"N-No. . ." Shuuichi whined in protest of the compliments. Growing up, he wasnt exactly well received by others and he just, , , , couldn't accept it even in his teenage years when it came from friends. However, his protests died when Rantarou started to move faster and begins to play with his chest. "Ah. . .! S-So good. . ." Then Rantarou gives the order for Kaito to fuck his mouth. He. . . He really liked the sound of that. . . He tilts his head in Kaito's direction, looking a bit shy despite the situation he was currently in. "Kaito. . ."

"Don't be shy, Kaito. Do it." He gritted through his teeth as he fucked Shuuichi harder, right hand moving towards the boy's pretty cock to jerk him off. His body is on fire and he could feel the molten heat in his gut threatening to burst, but he wants the detective to cum first. It would be a wonderful feeling; ass tightening as he kept fucking him relentlessly through his orgasm.

Kaito couldn't believe this was happening but he complied, despite being dreadfully embarrassed about it. He took his underwear down, sliding the star-printed boxers out of the way and letting his hard dick jump up-right into the craved freedom, he took hold of his cock and looked down at Shuuichi, the pierced dick now embarrassingly close to his sidekick's face. He tried to look into the boy's golden eyes for any signs of protesting against this act.

"'Taarooo," Shuuichi whines. The feeling of Rantarou tugging and pulling at his chest while pumping his cock was too intense as the young man in question ruthlessly thrusts, his hips colliding and slapping with each powerful move. And finally. Finally, Kaito pulled his cock from his damp boxers. Shuuichi's golden eyes widened when at the sight of the of the pierced cock. His cock throbbed in Rantarou's grasp. Kaito's cock. . . it was so. . .

"H -- aahh -- Kaito. . . t-thats so. . . so hot. . . " He could only wonder what it felt like to have that thrusting into him. . . but for the time being, he would gladly take that in his mouth.

Kaito listened to Shuuichi mewl about it being so hot and the boy's staring just added to Kaito's embarrassment but he guided his member's tip to the detective's full lips anyway.

Shuuichi leans forward just a bit to press a kiss to the top of the head. His tongue lulls out of his mouth, eagerly inviting Kaito's cock inside the waiting warm cavern. Taking what he can, he notes that it's certainly different than before given the piercings but, somehow that makes it all the more hotter. His tongue runs over the underside of the pierced cock, moaning wantonly and gazing at Kaito with needy, lusty eyes.

Kaito lets out a small, pleasured sigh when Shuuichi's tongue lapped at the underside of his pierced dick, he looked down at the golden eyed boy and took a deep breath as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders, hesitantly sliding his dick deeper into the detective's mouth in a slow thrust. He only went half-way, he didn't want Shuuichi choking on his dick right at the start. God his mouth felt good around his dick though. . . Bobbing his head up and down, he briefly pulls off to kiss the head of  the cock once more, lapping up the pre at the tip. Shuuichi lustfully groans, sending vibrations up the length of the cock.   
  
Ahh. . . It felt so hot. . .  
  
Kaito's cock was so hot and heavy in his mouth. To feel his length throb in his mouth and taste the pre sliding over his tongue; It was just so hot. He wanted more of Kaito. His shaky hand reached out, grabbing Kaito by the waistband of his underwear and pulled him closer allowing him to take more of Kaito into his mouth.

Kaito let out a bit of a groan when Shuuichi grabbed him by the waistband of his underwear and took more of him in his mouth. He watched at Shuuichi took his cock and soon it was all the way in, a small bulge appearing on Shuuichi's throat, god, he was going to die, this was too hot.

"It feels so good, Shuuichi. . .” was all the boy could manage as he drew circles on the other's shoulders, caressing the detective's body gently.

Rantarou could only groan as his hips never faltered, watching Shuuichi take Kaito's cock in his mouth only spurred him on further. He's so close but he has to make it last, so he pulls out completely and holds the base to prevent himself from coming too soon. After he calmed himself down, he teases the fluttering rim again with the tip before penetrating Shuuichi again in a swift thrust.

Shuuichi whines in disappointment the moment Rantarou pulls out, he shoots him a desperate look, begging for him to pound him once more. He continues to mewl and moan in desperation as he bobs his head to take in more of Kaito's cock into his mouth, unaware of the bulge in his throat or how lewd he looked at that moment.    
  
With no warning, Rantarou suddenly penetrates him in a powerful move that causes the tears in the corners of his eyes to roll down his cheeks. Yet another pleased wanton moan escapes him. If he could speak, he would have begged for more and for both boys to be a little rougher with him. Oh god. Please.

Kaito felt like he was getting closer to the climax so much faster with how Shuuichi moaned with his lips around Kaito's dick, it wasn't long until the astronaut grabbed onto Shuuichi's shoulders a bit tighter, starting to thrust into the boy's mouth and throat while looking down at the golden eyed boy's reactions. It was hard to hold back any groans so the boy just let his voice travel, without much care in the world as embarrassing as it would be afterwards. At times he would glance up at Rantarou and lick his lips, giving the other a smirk.

Shuuichi let out pleased whines as Kaito eagerly thrusts into his mouth with a little more strength, causing the heat coiling in his stomach reached a limit. With tears in his eyes, he finally explodes, covering his stomach in white. A long whimpering whine slips from between his plump red lips.

Rantarou rammed in harder and faster, beads of sweat rolling down his back as he did so. Hearing the astronaut's groans mingling with the detective's moans as he came made his whole body shudder. Seeing the smirk directed to him didn't help at all; his hips stuttered as he gave a final thrust, white hot pleasure coursing through his system as he came deep inside. "S-Shuuichi. . . Kaito. . .”

Kaito kept thrusting into Shuuichi's throat for a while longer as the others came until he pulled out, giving his member a few quick strokes before strings of white cum came shooting down on Shuuichi's face mostly. He watched the two boys, chest heaving and cheeks red, god he was exhausted...

Shuuichi whined, his back arching as his insides were painted white and as he was hit with Kaito’s hot cum. “Rantarou. . . K-Kaito. . .”  The detective tentatively sticks his tongue out to clean the cum that dribbled close to his mouth. It was a mess and hardly possible to clean. He probably looked ridiculous. God. He was just fucked by two handsome men. . . He can’t believe this happened but his trembling body is covered in the evidence.

Kaito watched as Shuuichi's tongue slithered out to lick some of the cum off but he hadn't gotten nearly anything off so the astronaut, breathless and in the spur of the moment, leaned closer to Shuuichi's face, licking his own cum off the boy's face.

Under the layer of white, Shuuichi’s cheeks flushes red. Kaito licking his own cum off his face. The act has Shuuichi moaning and with a whine, his trembling hands make a grab for Kaito. “Kiss. . .” He mumbles softly.

Kaito pulled off from Shuuichi's face, his own cum still stored in his mouth but he just smirked and went for the kiss. Giving Rantarou a glance right before he pressed his lips against Shuuichi's, exchanging the cum with the other boy.

Shuuichi moaned deeply, drool slipping pass hip lips and down his chin. Kaito kissing him, his tongue playing with him as they exchanged fluids. Shuuichi greedily drank up what Kaito gave him, loudly moaning into the kiss. Once more, he wraps his arms around Kaito’s neck and cards his fingers through his hair.

Rantarou could only collapse to Shuuichi's side, catching his breath and face beet red because he couldn't believe he had done it. That was his first time, with two people no less. It's one of the times he didn't know his own abilities and how far he can go with them. He turns to look at the two boys only to find them kissing each other deeply. He'll be damned if he watched further because he'll get another hard on so he just closed his eyes and relaxed his body.

Slowly, Shuuichi parts from Kaito as he hears Rantarou's exhausted body hit the bed with the 'FWUMP'. Although he was dirty and probably unappealing at the moment, he carefully turns on his side to face Rantarou and reaches out for the other. He carefully moves closer to the other, resting a hand on Rantarou's cheek as he leaned forward to kiss the other on his lips.    
  
"Rantarou. . ." He softly murmurs moments before their lips met. He has no idea what he feels for him, but he hopes, maybe he can convey something. It didnt exactly help that Kaito has made no attempt to clear up what their relationship was. Just, he wants  _ more _ with the two of them. 

Rantarou opened his eyes the moment he felt the bed dip closer to him, realizing that Shuuichi is inching closer. His heart pounded against his ribcage, the rush of blood in his ears all too loud for him as his faced was touched. Hearing his name right before he was kissed only intensified all his feelings bottled up inside that he was sure his heart burst as he grabbed Shuuichi and kissed back, not caring if he could taste Kaito's spunk in his mouth.

Shuuichi moans softly against Rantarou's lips, he allowed himself to be pulled closer to the other. . . but he could feel his eyelids droop. He lets out a dreamy sigh and whispers Rantarou's given name once more before he fully drifted asleep against his body.

His lips quivered as Shuuichi slowly loses enthusiasm that he feels he's doing something wrong. Rantarou tries not to be more demanding and breaks the kiss, seeing that the detective is only falling asleep. After all that, he supposes, who wouldn't be exhausted? Reluctantly, he holds Shuuichi close to him as the other completely fell to dreamland. His feelings are in a tangled mess, could hear his own heartbeat like it's dooming him for something. . . uncertainty embraces him as he looked up to Kaito.

However, Kaito was fumbling to get dressed. His face was flushed red and he couldn't look at either male in the eye. He pulls his boxers and pants up and struggles to pull on his shirt. He fumbles out of his room. . . and then out of the dorm. Its only once Kaito is outside does he realize something important.

He forgot his goddamn keys!

What a miserable way to end the day. . .  well, he could at least chill with Leon. . . He wouldn’t mind if he crashed in his dorm for the night.

 

* * *

 

“Did you lock yourself out again?” Was the immediate question Leon gave him when he opened the door to his dorm. Kaito’s lips were pressed into a flat line, trying his best to ignore how attractive the other looked with only a towel around his waist and around his neck or how good he looked with his hair without gel and damp as he just came out of a shower.

Fuck Leon for looking so fucking attractive.

“Pfft, no!” Kaito wheezes out. “Why would I do that? I just want to see my bestest childhood friend!”

“I’m your only childhood friend.” Leon deadpans, disappointed with Kaito’s obvious lie. Kaito ignores it and instead, wraps his arm around Leon’s shoulder and stears him back into the dorm.

“That’s why you’re the bestest.” Kaito grins. “You don't mind if I take a shower, right?” Leon sighs in an over dramatic fashion, mumbling something about how he’ll find some clothes for Kaito. So Kaito makes a beeline for the bathroom where he strips away his clothes from his dirty sweaty body.

And his brain immediately returns to what happened not long ago. The look of ecstasy on Shuuichi’s face as he arched off the bed and how Rantarou looked at him with those dominating eyes and took control of the entire situation. 

NO!! He’s in Leon’s dorm, this isnt the time or place for this stuff! They’re. . . They’re no longer friends with benefits. . . not since he began to pursue Shuuichi. But Christ, he isn't even sure if Shuuichi wants him. Not anymore. He was always so sure and confident that Shuuichi was completely into him, but the way he looked at Rantarou and so easily asked the other to fuck him. . . he really isnt sure anymore. 

The depressing thought of losing Shuuichi honestly kills any boner he had in the making. So, with a heavy sigh, Kaito begins to clean himself off in the shower before soaking in the tub for a bit. During this time Leon slid into the bathroom to leave him a spare shirt and boxers but he didn't really acknowledge it. His brain returned to the sight of Shuuichi laying in Rantarou’s arms and the uncertain look in his eyes when he turned to him.

Why the hell would he look so uncertain . . .? Shuuichi insitigated sex in this situation and was clearly enthusiastic  to have him inside him. . . Jesus fuck, he looked to cute begging for more and he looked so hot with his cock in his mouth, his throat bulging. God, and he couldn't help but imagine how nice it would be to have Rantarou on his knees, taking his cock in his pretty mouth, looking up at him in desperation.

NO

NO NO N O

HIS SWEATY OLD GRANDPA

oh

oh god 

ew

Yeah. That killed the boner big time. . .  Kaito groans with disgust and climbs out of the tub, drying his body and dressing in the stupid punk band shirt and some spare boxers. He thoughtlessly tosses his clothes into Leon’s backset before making his way to Leon’s bed. Leon is already drifting asleep, barely conscious and without thinking about it, Kaito reaches out to brush back Leon’s damp bangs. He grunts just a bit, rolling over onto his side. Kaito shorts a bit but he quietly slides into the bed and wraps his arms around Leon’s body. Leon quietly hums, leaning into his warm arms and Kaito holds onto him a little tighter. 


	6. Types of Love { Goshi }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: , , , , ,  
> brain, at 11:30pm: write some goshi  
> me: wh  
> brain: u gotta  
> me: ok

Gonta finds himself filled with so much more knowledge as Korekiyo explains the various types of relationships that exist in the world while he holds the end of the red rope in one hand, tightening the ropes around Hajime’s squirming body while stepping on it.

According to the ancient Greeks they spoke of eight types of love. ‘Philautia’ was a special love where one loved themself but not in a vain or selfish way, but a way for one to learn how to love and care for themselves.

Most people knew of ‘Philia’; a type of love that is shared between friends, quite simply it’s friendship! And Gonta loved all of his friends very dearly!

He then mentioned ‘Storge’, the love for one’s family or it can mean a tight familial bond between people. That would most certainly mean the wolves Gonta grew up with and Yasuta-chan! She was such a good little sister!

‘Eros’ is a type of love that is named after the Greek god of love and fertility. ‘Eros’ represents the idea of sexual passion and desire. However, the flames of this passion can easily and quickly die out unless the relationship evolves.

‘Ludus', a playful love, can have aspects of 'Eros' in it but it's much more. It can be described as that playful fluttering feeling in your heart in the early stages of falling in love. It is commonly seen in younger and new relationships. Korekiyo explained this was the stage Shuuichi shared with both Rantarou and Kaito, which explained why he didn't call either of them his boyfriend despite how much he clearly liked them! That sure was silly of him!

Unfortunately, when the balance between 'Eros' and 'Ludus' is broken 'Mania' can come forth. It is a love that born from the thought that love itself can save a person, forcing an overbearing and obsessive need on the partner, creating a jealous and selfish lover. 

And, there is 'Pragma', an enduring love. This is a love that has aged, matured and developed over time, which could be found in married couples that have been together for a long time or long lasting friendships. It is a hard one to form as it requires an effort from both sides, to learn how to compromise, patients and tolerance to make everything work out in the end.

‘Agape’ was a special love that was the most powerful of them all according to Korekiyo. It was a love that transcends over all other forms. A love that was filled with endless compassion and infinite empathy, it was selfless and unconditional. 

It was all very interesting to Gonta and Gonta realized something. . .Gonta can't fit Ryouma into the category of philia. Gonta’s never really thought of it before. . . but it just doesn't feel right to apply that to Ryouma. Ryouma was always a nice person and it was very easy for Gonta to talk to. 

In fact, when they both met in Hope’s Peak High, he wasn't afraid of Gonta! All of Gonta’s classmates were intimidated by how he looked at first and it upset Gonta greatly. So much he spent his lunch alone, crying, until Ryouma found him and sat beside him. He didn’t say much but the fact he went out of his way to find Gonta made him very happy!

After that, Gonta eagerly greeted Ryouma with his biggest and politest smile every chance he got. Being able to see him made Gonta’s day and if Gonta didn't get the chance he would feel as if Gonta’s day was incomplete. Even when they entered Hope’s Peak University, Gonta never stopped thinking of Ryouma or when Gonta spot things the other may have liked.

Like coupons for Purrfect Blends cafe!!

. . .

Oh. . . Now that Gonta really thinks about it, Ryouma really was a big part of Gonta’s life. . .   
  


* * *

 

Gonta returns home to the humble apartment at least 10PM. Gonta is so tired and exhausted, Gonta nearly trips over Gonta’s feet at the entrance. Immediately, a young girl with mossy green hair rounds the corner to greet Gonta, dressed in a nightgown and with a plushie ladybug in her arms. 

“A-Ah, Yasuta-san,” Gonta greets. “Why is Yasuta-san still awake?”

“I wanted to see you before I went to bed. . . you. . .you always tuck me in and make sure the monsters are gone. . .” Gonta is tired but Gonta can never deny his sister. Even if they’ve been separated for so long by their awful and cruel parents. So Gonta carefully sides off Gonta’s shoes before lifting the girl into Gonta’s arms. Yasuta shyly smiles, holding her plush a little closer to her chest.

Love is complicated. . . but Gonta is more than certain he will do everything he can for his little sister, more than their parents could do for either of them, because Gonta loves her very much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im writing lmao; given gonta was raised by wolves and shunned by his family he and his sister have an awkward relationship now that he's the one legally taking care of her. they both care for each other but they have no idea how to deal w this


	7. Its so Cliched

Shuuichi’s brain can be defined as a complete and absolute mess. Why wouldn’t it be? He had sex with two of his crushes and because of the holiday break not a single one of them have had a chance to even talk about that. . . or what their hot mess of a relationship was for that matter. Were they dating? Fuck budies? A tool for their release?

He’s sure the last one is unlikely but his anxiety is screaming otherwise. After all, if he was important to either of them they would have contacted him sooner and told him just that, right?

Shuuichi hastily blinked back his tears as he continued his treck to the library with an arm full of books he used to try and distract himself — this failed but hey, he knows more useless facts about random subjects now. Sighing to himself, Shuuichi rounds the corner only to crash into someone. A soft ‘oof’ escapes him as he hits the floor and his books tumble to the floor, one hitting him on his head. He ignores his pain and he fumbles for the books, spitting out an apology.

”I-I’m sorry!” Shuuichi continues to fumble, gathering books in his arms. As he notices the person kneeling down before him, his anxiety swells and the feeling worsen as a hand reaches out. On instinct he flinches.

”Why are you so scared, dude?“ The person asks. Slowly, Shuuichi lifts his head to see a young man with firey red-orange hair, sky blue eyes and a few silver piercings. He’s looking a bit conserned with the way he reacted for simply helping him collect his books, making Shuuichi sheepishly blush.

”S-Sorry. . .” Shuuichi mumbles, unable to look the other in his eyes as he collects the book from him. “I just. . . Not in the best headspace I guess.” As if that would make sense to the guy but to his surprise the guy guns and nods his head as he grabs more books off the floor.

”That explains why you’re crying.” He says this so factually it surprises Shuuichi. The Detective brings a hand to his flushed cheeks and confirms that he is indeed crying. This information does nothing but fluster him even more. The redhead places the stack of books on top of the stack Shuuichi created and places his hand on his head to reassure him. “Don’t worry so much, just remember to relax and take care of yourself, alright?” Dumbfounded, Shuuichi slowly nods his head which gets the other male to smile in return. He bids him one last farewell and continues on his way. 

Shuuichi collects his books in his arms watches the young man walk down the hall before taking a corner and vanishing from sight. Shuuichi couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks not the smile that threatened to stretch across his face so he hastily walks away as fast as he could go.

As for the other young man, he couldn’t help but note that the young man he bumped into was quite a looker — not a cute boy like Makoto — someone enchaning and beautiful, even if he caught him at moment where he had tears in his eyes.

Both couldn’t help but wonder, who was that young man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 3am


End file.
